


Marcar

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaCon la relación de Hyukjae abandonada en el paraíso y Donghae dejado para sobrellevar su ruptura, una llamada mal marcada es el menor de sus problemas.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Check](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631939) by SnowyK. 



Las débiles bocinas de la concurrida calle afuera se entrometen en el departamento vacío de Donghae, empujando el posible silencio al ras contra las paredes y llenando la gran sala con el asunto de las vidas de otras personas. El residente echa una mirada aburrida por las ventanas, demasiado acostumbrado a las luces industriales que contrastan con la noche oscura para apreciar su belleza, antes de sentarse en el sofá verde y leer el periódico.

Su móvil zumba contra la madera de la mesa de café, uniéndose a la sinfonía de actividad de todos menos de él. Él lo ignora, moviéndose en el sofá para acostarse y descansar sus pies cubiertos de calcetines en un reposabrazos. El celular vuelve a sonar constantemente, vibrando sobre la madera y haciendo notar su presencia entre los pitidos y los conductores impacientes del exterior. Con un suspiro, Donghae se sienta y alcanza el objeto persistente. Al agarrarlo, nota el nombre de la persona que llama sin sorpresa y corta, tira el celular sobre el sofá y se pone de pie para preparar una taza de té.

Camina de regreso al sofá mientras la tetera comienza a calentarse, levantando el celular para acceder a sus mensajes de voz. Menos de diez segundos después, la fuerte voz de Changmin suena a través del auricular.

_—¡Hola, Donghae! Será mejor que no faltes esta noche. ¡Es la última noche de Sooyoung con nosotros antes de que se vaya a los Estados Unidos! Probablemente para probar algo de ese pene Occidental... ¡oye, espera!_

Donghae se quita el celular de la oreja para fruncir el ceño confundido mientras susurros e insultos se abren paso a través de la grabación. Levanta una mano para revolverse el cabello negro mientras se da vuelta para apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá, sus ojos se posan perezosamente en la tetera. Eventualmente, la pelea se calma y la voz de Yunho se escucha, agitación evidente en su tono áspero.

_—Lo siento por eso. De todos modos, ¡asegúrate de venir! Jessica también estará allí. ¡Si no apareces te patearé el culo!_

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco cuando Changmin se une con sentimientos de lo que le gustaría hacer con su culo. La inclinación habitual de los labios que acompaña las travesuras de sus mejores amigos está ausente con la mención de su ex novia; busca una taza con una expresión seria y prepara su té mecánicamente. Se aleja del mostrador cuando termina, examina el área en busca de cualquier cosa que haya dejado su ex novia y debate sobre arrojar la lámpara rosa.

Camina de regreso al sofá, mirando a las vidas enérgicas que se empujan a su apartamento espontáneamente. Pone su taza humeante en la mesa de café y luego se dirige a cada ventana, cerrando las persianas hasta que la única iluminación proviene de las luces de su techo. Toma el control remoto de su sistema estéreo y presiona reproducir, dejando que la canción del CD que haya dejado allí llene la habitación. Se acomoda en el sofá con su té acunado en ambas manos, sorbiéndolo en silencio mientras Kim Jong Kook ahuyenta la presencia de otras personas de su hogar y mente.

Su celular vuelve a sonar cuando está a la mitad de su té. Con los ojos fijos lánguidamente en el aparato, lo alcanza para ver cuál de sus amigos idiotas se siente más pegajoso de lo habitual. En su lugar, un número desconocido aparece en su pantalla, provocando un ceño fruncido y una esquina de su labio hacia abajo. Deteniendo la canción, acepta la llamada y abre la boca para dar el saludo habitual, pero se detiene ante la orden inmediata.

_—No hables._

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la irritación, los brazos de Donghae se tensaron ante la amenaza. La voz fuerte y ligeramente áspera del extraño continúa, el tono de su voz endurece sus músculos con actitud defensiva.

_—¿Quieres saber qué estoy haciendo ahora?_

La pregunta ha confundido a Donghae, la sugerente inclinación en la voz del hombre lo hace reevaluar su suposición anterior. En lugar de buscar una pelea, el extraño parece estar buscando algo de diversión. Donghae se pregunta si ha sido marcado incorrectamente.

_—Estoy en la bañera, solo en el apartamento. Tengo mi celular en una mano y la otra acariciando mi pierna. El agua está muy caliente contra mi piel._

Donghae levanta una ceja ante la dirección en la que se dirige el hombre, en lugar de apresurarse hacia eso, está preparando la escena y siendo un poco romántico. Casi seguro de que el hombre tiene el número equivocado; ahora se pregunta si el extraño cree que está hablando con una mujer. Sin embargo, sin dejar pasar un buen rato, se recuesta en el sofá y espera para ver qué dice el hombre.

_—Estoy pensando en ti, sabes. Desearía que fueran tus piernas lisas las que exploran mis manos, masajeando tus muslos y presionando tu piel suave. Quiero sentir tus suaves curvas y besar tus pezones. Me encanta tu cuello y besaría tus labios; suave y lento. Bajaría por tu cuerpo; gentil y apasionado. Sostendría tus muslos a mi alrededor mientras te saboreo, lamiéndote hasta que no puedas soportarlo más._

Donghae estira las piernas lánguidamente, su cuerpo esta un poco más caliente. El hombre, aunque no hay nerviosismo aparente en su voz, parece demasiado tímido para decir los nombres de las partes del cuerpo femenino y por eso Donghae se alegra. Un jadeo suave seguido de un gemido atraviesa el auricular y la mano de Donghae termina descansando sobre la cintura de su pantalón sin recordar haberla puesto allí.

 _—Estoy tan duro_ —dice la voz baja.

 _Al diablo con eso,_ Donghae piensa mientras desabrocha y baja la cremallera de su pantalón. Él escucha los suaves gemidos en el otro extremo, derritiéndose lentamente de la vacilación al placer mientras alcanza algunos pañuelos. Se acomoda contra el sofá otra vez, poniendo los pañuelos ligeros encima de su camisa por el momento.

 _—Me estoy tocando ahora_ —admite el hombre innecesariamente—. _Mi mano está bombeando mi pene al pensar en ti._

Donghae comparte los mismos sentimientos y se deja llevar por la voz de un completo desconocido. Aprieta los labios con los dientes mientras aprieta su eje, frotando el prepucio sobre la cabeza de su pene en el proceso. Deseando distraídamente haber pensado en agarrar el lubricante, gira el celular hasta que el auricular está contra su oreja pero el micrófono está presionado contra el cráneo; tan lejos de su boca como pueda. Pequeños escalofríos corren por su piel mientras masajea su pene contra la palma de su mano, sus dedos cavando uno por uno con un ritmo cómodo por el momento.

 _—¿Puedes oír el chapoteo del agua?_ —a pesar de la situación, Donghae tiene que reírse ante la elección de palabras del hombre—. _Cuanto más perturbado está, más rápido se mueve mi mano._

 _Bueno, mierda,_ Donghae piensa mientras vuelve a bombear su pene. Los alargados gemidos roncos son más que bienvenidos a sus oídos e inclina su cabeza hacia su celular, comenzando a rodar sus caderas hacia su mano. La presión rítmica del sofá contra su culo tiene una necesidad que no ha sentido desde hace mucho tiempo que no había notado, la voz baja del hombre despierta los recuerdos de su cuerpo y aplasta su suposición anterior de que el uso solitario de consoladores era lo suficientemente satisfactorio como el sexo. Él comienza a jadear ligeramente; encuentros sexuales con sus parejas anteriores, tanto hombres como mujeres, pasan por su mente.

 _—Hace tanto calor. ¡Ah!_ —el agua ondula lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Donghae lo note, el ruido es rápido y desigual—. _Voy a correrme. Mierda, voy a correrme._

Donghae dobla las rodillas para hundir la espalda en los cojines del sofá, mece las caderas con entusiasmo y mueve la mano al ritmo que asume por el chapoteo. Aleja el celular de su oreja, tratando de mantenerse callado y enfocado mientras gira el celular en su mano para cambiarlo al altavoz. Lo deja caer sobre el reposabrazos al lado de su cabeza mientras agarra los pañuelos, los sacas desordenadamente y los sostiene suavemente contra la cabeza de su erección. Se muerde el labio cuando los gemidos y los movimientos del agua se hacen más fuertes, el calor se apresura a acumularse y engrosarse en su pelvis. Su cuerpo se pone rígido con una sacudida antes de correrse, su mano y caderas aún se mueven para lograr un orgasmo fuerte. Los sonidos del celular se bloquean momentáneamente cuando su mente se hace cargo, gritos orgásmicos tanto en su voz como en lo de otro resonando en su cabeza y ahogando todo lo demás.

Los sonidos vuelven a él como salpicaduras de agua sobre su rostro; ruidos de tráfico afuera mezclados con gemidos placenteros. Donghae descansa un poco y escucha cómo el hombre se deja ir, cualquier intento de continuar con su discurso se abandona mientras se pierde en su propio placer. _Tiene una voz agradable,_ piensa Donghae mientras se limpia con pañuelos y se mete el pene en la ropa interior. Arruga los pañuelos y los arroja al suelo, acurrucándose cómodamente para escuchar al hombre alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Quita el altavoz del celular y se lo acerca a la oreja, estirándose de satisfacción y sintiendo algo de calor nuevamente con los deliciosos gemidos.

Cuando el hombre del otro lado comienza a acomodarse, Donghae sonríe con picardía; la necesidad de bromear rápidamente se vuelve irresistible.

 _—¿Como estuvo? ¿Te gustó?_ —la timidez está de vuelta en la voz del hombre, aparente incluso bajo la confianza que está tratando de retratar.

Donghae no puede evitarlo. —Fue genial y me gustó mucho —sonríe durante el siguiente silencio, entusiasmado por el tipo de reacción que tendrá el hombre.

 _—¡¿Que demonios?!_ —un ataque de risa se instala en su pecho y Donghae se ríe en silencio, su cuerpo vibra con el esfuerzo—. _¿Quién demonios eres y por qué eres un hombre?_ —Donghae realmente no puede contener la risa esta vez; se ríe a carcajadas que salen de su garganta y va directo al celular.

_—Espera, no respondas eso. ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Jieun? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? Oh, Dios mío, acabo de hacer eso, y... tú, oh, mierda, ¿qué he hecho?_

—Oye, oye —dice Donghae, riéndose entre dientes por el pánico en la voz del hombre—. Cálmate; esta bien. Obviamente no soy tu novia y tienes el número equivocado, ¡pero no te preocupes! No tiene nada de malo. Los dos nos masturbamos. No es la gran cosa.

La voz del hombre es un grito de pánico. — _¡¿Te masturbarte?! Pero eres un chico, lo sabías, mierda, ¿eres gay?_

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco con exasperación condicional. —Soy bi y no hay nada de malo en que seamos chicos.

_—Pero... tú... y... esto no esta ocurriendo. ¡Pervertido! ¡Deberías haber dicho algo!_

Si Donghae fuera más sensible, se habría callado. —¡Oye, me dijiste que no dijera nada! No es mi culpa. ¡Tú eres quien llamó; tú también eres un pervertido!

Una señal de llamada informa a Donghae que el hombre colgó. Él mira su celular, el número sigue en su pantalla. —Grosero.

* * *

Hyukjae arroja su celular sobre su ropa, el horror no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar sus preocupaciones sobre el dinero. Se frota la cara con un gemido y se empuja hacia adelante, envolviendo todo su cuerpo en agua. Se hunde avergonzado, recordando lo que le había dicho a un completo extraño, ¡y a un hombre, por cierto! _¿Qué he **hecho**? _Hyukjae gime, dejando que el aire escape de su boca en burbujas mientras las vibraciones se encuentran con sus oídos de manera extraña. Se sienta y mira por encima de la bañera, notando la mancha generalizada de agua que escapó de la bañera durante su berrinche. —Bueno, no es tan jodidamente genial.

Irritado, avergonzado y aún tratando de aceptar lo que acaba de hacer, saca el tapón del desagüe y decide no pensar en eso. Se seca el cuerpo y el cabello rápidamente, atrapando su reflejo en el espejo. Los ojos asustados le devuelven la mirada debajo del cabello negro húmedo y desordenado, con un puchero de preocupación en los labios. Suspirando, se cubre la cara con la toalla y se toma un momento para recuperarse. Retira la toalla y frota rápidamente sus extremidades para atrapar las gotas de agua. Una vez que está lo suficientemente seco como le gusta, tira la toalla sobre el charco y la pisa para absorber el agua ligeramente jabonosa.

Se toma unos quince minutos para limpiar el baño y luego se prepara, rociando colonia y arreglando su cabello alistándose para reunirse con Jieun.

Para cuando esté listo, tiene otra hora libre, ya que espera que Jieun tarde un poco más en prepararse después de su llamada. Con el recordatorio y la falta de algo que hacer, Hyukjae camina hacia su cama, entierra su cabeza en la almohada y gruñe su vergüenza. _No puedo creer que hice eso._ Las manos se mueven para agarrar el material al lado de su cabeza, apretando la almohada suave hasta que sus uñas son palpables debajo, presionando sus palmas lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un aguijón suave. —Jodida mierda —murmura. _Aunque pensé que era Jieun. ¿Eso hace que esté bien? No lo sabía._ Abre la boca para llevar un poco de la almohada a su boca, alejando la lengua y mordiendo con fuerza. _Aunque él lo sabía. Él **sabía**. ¡¿Y no colgó ni me dijo ni nada?!_—. ¿Realmente se tocó? — murmura alrededor de la almohada. _Espera, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es..._ —. Se masturbó con un _hombre_. Un _hombre_.

Sentándose abruptamente, Hyukjae se revuelve el cabello con frustración y arruina el estilo en el proceso. — Hay tanto mal en esto —se queda quieto en contemplación por un momento antes de irrumpir en el baño—. Todo es culpa suya —gruñe mientras recupera su celular de la sobremesa—. Él sabía y dejó que sucediera, no dijo nada, no me detuvo. ¡ _Él_ es el pervertido! —abre el celular enojado y se toma un momento para encontrar las llamadas salientes en el celular desconocido—. Maldito celular. El otro funcionaba bien antes de que Alan lo arrojara al fregadero —camina ciegamente hacia su habitación, con un brazo extendido para evitar chocar contra las paredes mientras logra encontrarlo—. 0433-657-245. Dos-cuatro-cinco. El de Jieun es dos-cuatro-seis. Mierda —lanzando su celular sobre las sábanas, sigue su ejemplo y esconde su rostro en el sencillo edredón blanco—. ¿Qué es mi vida? 

_¿Debo decirle?_

—No —Hyukjae descarta la idea en el momento en que aparece en su cabeza—. No significaba nada; ella no tiene que saberlo ¿Por qué debería decirle de todos modos? —una sonrisa amarga aparece en sus labios. Dando la vuelta, alcanza su celular con un suspiro para comprobar la hora.

* * *

El bar está más lleno de lo que esperaba. Donghae se pega a la mesa de billar, con un vaso de cerveza en una mano y un palo en la otra. Toma un sorbo mientras ve a Jessica sonreír ante algo que dice Sooyoung, Changmin y Yunho se ríen ruidosamente mientras el más alto toma su tiro. La bola blanca corre hacia la azul, golpea fuertemente contra ella y la envía directamente a una tronera. Ignora la alegría de Changmin y el grito de indignación de Yunho a favor de ver a su ex novia hablar con la mujer que está a punto de abandonar el país.

—¡Oye, Donghae! Tu turno.

Se da vuelta al escuchar su nombre y asiente, coloca su vaso en el borde de madera y luego se pone en posición para dar su tiro. Hace una V con sus dedos índice y medio, bloqueando todo menos la risa tintineante de Jessica mientras apunta y tira. La bola blanca va directamente hacia dos bolas diferentes; la roja se dirige hacia una tronera y la púrpura rueda para chocar a otros dos. Termina con dos troneras y sonríe victorioso, buscando su cerveza mientras sus compañeros gimen de disgusto. —Oye, querían jugar —sonríe.

Yunho envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cuello en broma. —Un poco de modestia no te mataría, Donghae —se ríe mientras baja un puño para cavar en el cabello de su amigo más joven.

El juego termina oficialmente cuando Donghae gana fácilmente, pero continúa mientras Changmin y Yunho juegan, decididos a no terminar en último lugar. Donghae alterna entre verlos jugar y escuchar a las chicas hablar sobre el trabajo; Sooyoung estaba emocionada de trabajar en California y Jessica tenía envidia por el cambio de entorno de su amiga. Él termina su segundo trago y decide unirse a ellas, tomando asiento y aceptando un tercero cuando Sooyoung se lo da. —Gracias Soo. Te voy a extrañar.

Sooyoung se ríe y sacude la cabeza. —Que sea la última, Hae. Tu acento se está escapando.

—¿Qué acento? —Donghae se burla de la ofensa y frunce el ceño, cubriendo su corazón dramáticamente con su mano—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Claro que no —se ríe la morena, tirando su cabello sobre su hombro—. Te voy a extrañar —se queja, su estado de ánimo disminuye rápidamente cuando la idea de dejar su vida en Seúl la golpea—. Tienes que llamar todos los días —ordena, señalando con el dedo; Donghae solo tiene un poco de dificultad para rastrear el movimiento del mismo.

—No sé si me las arreglé para _todos_ los días —dice, con una amplia sonrisa que le permite a Sooyoung saber que está bromeando.

—Oh, cariño —sonríe, sus ojos brillando ligeramente en las luces del bar—, eres un buen chico; sé que llamarás.

Jessica los mira con una sonrisa de labios cerrados, sus ojos indescifrables.

—¡Ganador! —Yunho aplaude, sentándose y arrastrando las patas de la silla en el piso mientras se acerca a la pequeña mesa.

—Hiciste trampa —se queja Changmin, acercando una silla—. Hubiera ganado si no siguieras golpeando mi culo cada vez que tocaba mi turno.

—Te gustó —dice Yunho despectivamente. Changmin replica lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de los otros clientes. Donghae se ríe junto con Sooyoung mientras Jessica intenta callarlo, entregándole un vaso con la esperanza de que beba en lugar de hablar.

—Chicos, tengo que irme temprano —dice Jessica, un ceño de disculpa aparece.

—No-o —se queja Sooyoung—. ¡Quédate para otro trago!

—Sí —se une Donghae—, me gustaría que te quedarás.

Jessica lo mira fijamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. —No puedo, lo siento. Entonces, me mantendré en contacto —se inclina para abrazarla antes de irse, sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos.

—Bueno, eso fue frío —dice Changmin desde detrás de su vaso; su voz resonaba y se distorsionaba en su interior.

—Cállate Changmin —dice Yunho mientras Donghae se levanta para perseguirla—. Cuando regresé no decimos nada. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Sooyoung inmediatamente acepta, mirando a Changmin.

Los ojos de Changmin se mueven entre las miradas de advertencia de Yunho y Sooyoung. —¿Qué? ¡No voy a decir nada!

* * *

Hyukjae le sonríe a Jieun mientras ella termina su postre, su propia tarta de queso de fresa desapareció hace mucho tiempo. —Entonces, nunca te pregunté cómo estuvo tu día.

Jieun termina su bocado con un suave y elegante encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa descarada. —Estuvo bien; nada especial. ¿Y tú?

Hyukjae inmediatamente es golpeado por la voz en su cabeza que le aconseja que le diga exactamente lo que había hecho antes. —No mucho. Tengo un nuevo celular.

—¿Oh? —los ojos de Jieun se iluminan con curiosidad—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro —dice Hyukjae mientras saca su celular de su bolsillo. Lo entrega con una sonrisa y observa a su novia de dos años inspeccionarlo.

—Es un poco viejo, ¿no te parece? —Jieun pregunta, pasando un dedo por su pantalla—. No está tan mal.

—Lo sé —admite Hyukjae—, pero este cumple su función y fue un precio razonable y eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

—Allá tú —dice Jieun a la ligera antes de devolverlo—. Es agradable.

—Me alegra que lo pienses —responde Hyukjae con sinceridad mientras deja caer el celular en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Ocupado —dice Jieun mientras termina su rebanada de vainilla—. Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, así que no he tenido tiempo de verte —aunque su disgusto es algo genuino en los giros intestinales de Hyukjae.

Duda antes de preguntar, —¿Sabes si estará menos ocupada pronto?

Jieun le envía una sonrisa burlona. —¿Por qué? ¿Planeando proponerte? —ella se ríe cuando Hyukjae comienza a balbucear y sonrojarse—. ¡Relájate! No, no lo sé, pero cuando lo haga, será el primero en saberlo.

El viaje en automóvil de regreso al complejo de apartamentos de Jieun es silencioso; Hyukjae intenta pensar en algo que decir mientras Jieun mira por la ventana del pasajero. Sin que se le ocurra nada, Hyukjae se encuentra frente al lugar de Jieun sin haber dicho una palabra. Se vuelve hacia ella y sonríe, —Que tengas una buena noche.

La sonrisa de Jieun tiene un toque de diversión mientras se inclina para besar sus labios casualmente. —Igualmente.

Hyukjae espera hasta que ella desaparece dentro antes de alejarse, repasa su cita en su mente y tratar de descubrir qué se sintió mal.

* * *

Donghae logra no perder a Jessica de su vista gracias a su largo cabello rubio. Él trota para mantener el ritmo hasta que está a unos diez metros detrás de ella, debatiendo acercarse a ella o no; si bien su anhelo por ella lo había mantenido despierto la mayor parte de las noches desde que se habían separado, su evitación del contacto visual con él había sido preocupante. Se detiene cuando Jessica se detiene en un automóvil de aspecto caro, sonriendo a la persona en el asiento del conductor. La puerta se abre y un hombre musculoso sale, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa tan encantadora que incluso Donghae puede verla desde donde está parado. Él le abre la puerta del pasajero y ella le acaricia la mejilla ligeramente antes de entrar delicadamente. El pecho de Donghae se contrae y se siente pesado mientras observa al hombre sonreírle antes de caminar alrededor del auto, entrando él mismo. Él mira hasta que el auto se aleja, llevándose a la mujer que había amado durante siete años.

—Mierda —una pareja de ancianos que lo pasa justo cuando habla se da vuelta para mirarlo, pero Donghae los ignora, se da la vuelta y se dirige directamente al bar.

* * *

Los ruidos y las luces son tal como los había dejado. Donghae regresa a la mesa de sus amigos y se sienta, su rostro se siente raro a pesar de la falta de expresión. Toma el trago que Changmin le entrega rápidamente y bebe unos tragos fuertes. —¡Ella ya está con alguien! —finalmente dice, mirando a la mesa y perdiéndose las miradas de advertencia que Sooyoung y Yunho envían a Changmin—. ¿Todavía estoy triste por ella y a ella solo le toma un mes?

—Bueno —comienza Changmin, ignorando el fuerte pisotón en su pie—, ella rompió contigo, así que hizo su duelo durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Parece un mes, pero puede haber sido mucho más tiempo, ¿sabes?

Los tres lo miran enmudecidos y sorprendidos. —No puedo creer que leas novelas románticas cuando estás borracho —dice finalmente Yunho.

—No puedo creer que eso tenga sentido —admite Sooyoung.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dado buenos consejos —Donghae niega con la cabeza, desconcertado—. Nunca pensé que llegaría ese día.

—Bueno, no puedo creer que Jessica haya conseguido que Taecyeon la recogiera. Ahora _eso_ se está moviendo rápido —Changmin suspira en su bebida y levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos de Sooyoung. Él mira la mirada amenazante de Yunho y rápidamente mira a Donghae, preocupado de ver que la ira oscurece sus rasgos—. ¿Qué?

—¿Lo _sabía_? —dice Donghae. Inspecciona las expresiones de su amigo, ahora se da cuenta de que Sooyoung evita sus ojos y la mirada de disculpa de Yunho junto con la confusión de Changmin se convierte en culpa—. ¿ _Todos_ lo sabían?

—No por mucho tiempo —admite Sooyoung—. Pero si te hace sentir mejor...

—No —la interrumpe Donghae—, no quiero saberlo —respirando hondo, se obliga a sí mismo a parecer tranquilo—. Es tu última noche, Soo; no permitamos que esto lo arruine. ¡Brindemos! —levanta su vaso a medio terminar y espera a que los demás hagan lo mismo—. ¡Por Soo!

* * *

La fachada dura hasta que Donghae camina solo a casa. Él estalla en lágrimas, estropea su visión ya borrosa y hace que el viaje sea aún más largo. Sus sollozos generan miradas curiosas y compasivas de otros peatones, un par de ancianas que se detienen para preguntarle qué pasa antes de enviarlo en su camino una vez que se dan cuenta de lo borracho que está.

Encuentra su camino a su departamento y se toma un largo minuto para encontrar sus llaves, buscando insertarla en la cerradura. Camina hacia su estéreo en el momento en que ingresa y lo sube a un volumen apenas más allá de lo aceptable, sollozos silenciosos que se convierten en fuertes lamentos de agonía. Pasa la plataforma elevada a la derecha, se desploma en el sofá y grita de dolor en los cojines, golpea el material blando y luego lo agarra para apoyarse.

Finalmente, la miseria deja paso a la ira y vuelve a gritar, golpeando el sofá con los puños cansados. Sentándose mientras la mitad de una idea viene a mi mente, mira a su alrededor buscando el control remoto para apagar el estéreo mientras continúa buscando su celular. Después de cinco minutos de buscar debajo del fregadero de la cocina, recuerda que lo había guardado en su bolsillo trasero. Lo recupera mientras se tambalea hacia su cama, verifica las llamadas entrantes y mira el único número desconocido.

Suena cuatro veces antes de ser respondido por una voz masculina. _—¿Hola?_

—¡Las mujeres son una mierda! —Donghae grita, cayendo de espaldas contra el colchón e intentando quitarse los zapatos.

 **—¿Disculpe?** —un silencio sigue a la pregunta—. _Oh, eres tú._

—¡Las mujeres son criaturas horribles, malvadas, intrigantes y tú eres un pervertido obsceno y te odio! —Donghae mira a sus pies mientras no cooperan, sentándose para sacárselos.

El hombre responde sonando confundido e insultado. _—Está bien, estás enojado con alguien y ese es tu problema, ¡pero eres el pervertido obsceno! ¡Me dejaste hablar **obscenidades** e incluso te masturbarte, bastardo enfermo!_

—¡Eres el bastardo enfermo! —la voz furiosa de Donghae es golpeada por un sollozo cuando una ola de lágrimas frescas aparecen—. Eres un bastardo enfermo y te odio y la odio, pero no la odio y lo odio a _él_ y... y... y yo...

 _—Oye, cálmate_ —a pesar de la ira inicial, el hombre parece preocupado—. _No puedo creer que pregunte esto, pero ¿estás bien? ¿Que pasó?_

Donghae llora ruidosamente, los sollozos dificultan su capacidad de hablar. —Yo... ella... ella... es _doloroso_ —susurra, la última palabra deja sus labios como un gemido desgarrado.

 _—Oye, oye, shhh_ —dice el hombre suavemente, con una nota de cuidado en su voz—. _Respira hondo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo escúchame. Cuando un mono te roba el sombrero, debes actuar como si no te importara hasta que a ellos tampoco les importe._

El cuerpo de Donghae tiembla con sollozos mientras se toma un largo momento para hacer que se calmen. —¿De qué estás _hablando_? —llora, acurrucándose y gimiendo.

 _—No sé_ —admite el hombre—, _solo estoy tratando de distraerte. Esa fue una historia japonesa que leí; estoy bastante seguro de que me equivoqué. En fin, ¿estás borracho? ¿Que pasó?_

Donghae se quita el pantalón y lo tira al suelo. —Sí y no te lo estoy diciendo y por qué quieres saber y tengo que orinar —más lágrimas corren por su rostro y se las limpia con paciencia, más gotas formándose y cayendo de las que puede limpiar.

_—Quiero saber porque estoy aburrido y solo y podrías necesitar un oyente._

—Está bien —murmura Donghae en voz baja.

_—Bueno. Ahora haz pipí._

—Bueno.

Donghae cuelga y se pone de pie, haciendo una pausa para que su equilibrio se restablezca antes de caminar hacia el baño privado, sin darse cuenta de que el hombre de otro departamento se rió con tristeza por lo lindo y agonizante que había sonado su voz.

* * *

Hyukjae mira su celular y suspira, preguntándose cómo logra meterse en las situaciones más extrañas. Echando un vistazo a la ropa de vestir arrojada cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, tira de su camisa de dormir de algodón y apaga las luces, decidiendo ponerse cómodo para lo que probablemente será una larga conversación. Entra en su habitación, se mete debajo de las sábanas y toma su celular, sosteniéndolo por la vibración en caso de que se duerma.

El hombre llama después de acomodarse. _—¡Pervertido!_

—¡Yah! —Hyukjae se queja, rodando sobre su espalda—. ¡Tú eres el pervertido!

 _—¡Pervertido!_ —aunque la voz profunda es un poco más clara, un ligero dolor y un toque de acento todavía es evidente.

Hyukjae suspira, —¿Vas a seguir llamándome pervertido o tengo que colgar?

_—...pervertido._

—Voy a colgar —Hyukjae aleja el celular de su oído, preparado para descartar toda la situación.

 _—¡Espera!_ —el hombre grita por el auricular. Sintiéndose lo suficientemente caritativo como para darle una oportunidad más, Hyukjae regresa el celular a su oído—. _¿Todavía estás ahí?_

—Sí, todavía estoy aquí. Ahora habla monstruo llorón —Hyukjae sonríe ante las risitas extrañamente confusas que siguen a su insulto leve.

_—Bueno. Entonces, estuve saliendo con esta increíble mujer durante siete años..._

—¡¿Siete años?! —la mandíbula de Hyukjae cae un poco—. ¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!

_—Treinta. ¿Tú?_

—Treinta y uno. En fin, continúa; perdón por interrumpir, me sorprendió.

_—Está bien. De todos modos, salimos durante siete años y ella vivió conmigo. Hace alrededor de un mes ella rompió conmigo. Estaba lo suficientemente triste y todavía lo estoy. La amo, ¿sabes? Pero hoy la vi con otro chico. ¡Ella ya me ha superado! Siete años y ella siguió adelante._

Los sollozos que llegan a través del auricular le informan a Hyukjae que su compañero de conversación está llorando nuevamente.

—Eso apesta —admite Hyukjae con el ceño fruncido—, pero aferrarse al recuerdo no es lo mejor que se puede hacer. ¿Qué tal las cosas que no te gustaron de ella? ¿Qué te joden?

_—No ella._

A Hyukjae le toma un largo momento comprender que el hombre claramente devastado acababa de hacer una broma, y otro darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa broma. —¡Dos-cuatro-cinco!— exclama—. ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! —con vergüenza, gime—. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

 _—¿Dos-cuatro-cinco?_ —la voz del hombre, aunque triste, tiene un poco de curiosidad.

—Si. Los números tuyos y de mi novia son muy similares, pero el tuyo termina en dos-cuatro-cinco, mientras que el de ella termina en dos-cuatro-seis.

Un zumbido de comprensión llega a través del auricular.

_—Lo entiendo. ¿Como debería llamarte?_

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros. —No se. Llámame como quieras.

_—...llamada sexual._

—¡¿Qué?! —Hyukjae casi grita, sentándose y estremeciéndose cuando su vecino golpea algo contra la pared derecha como advertencia—. No puedes llamarme así.

_—¿Voz sexual?_

—¡Eso es aun peor! —Hyukjae susurra, resistiendo el impulso de enterrarse debajo de las sábanas.

_—¿Sexy?_

Hyukjae solo gime, agarra la almohada y se la pone sobre la cara.

_—Entonces es sexy._

Hyukjae gime de nuevo y rápidamente cambia de tema. —De todos modos, volviendo a las novias. Tiene que haber algo en ella que no te haya gustado, ¿verdad? A la mía no le gustan las fresas. Ahí; tu turno.

_—...Bueno, ella regaña mucho. Como mucho, mucho. A ella no le gustan los dibujos animados. Ella... tarda años en prepararse._

—Eso es un comienzo. ¿Y? ¿Tiene pies apestosos? Recibo mucho esa queja —Hyukjae parpadea sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Al ignorarlo, se da cuenta de que es más fácil ser franco con las personas por celular; especialmente cuando no se conocen.

_—¡Es tan fría con los extraños! ¿La mataría sonreír un poco? Hablando de eso, ella tiene una sonrisa asesina. Espera, dirección equivocada. Um. Ella es quisquillosa y se preocupa por la ropa de diseñador. Ella no es aventurera en la cama. Tampoco es aventurera fuera de la cama._

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y se ríe, quitándose la almohada de la cara para descansar en su lugar. —¿Ves? Nadie es perfecto. Encontrarás a alguien más con diferentes defectos y diferentes puntos buenos y también te encantarán.

_—...Gracias. De todos modos, te toca a ti._

Hyukjae frunce el ceño ante el giro inesperado en la conversación. —¿Qué?

_—Puntos negativos sobre tu novia. ¡Vamos!_

—Pero ella no tiene ninguno...

_—Idioteces. Si no me dices, volveré a llorar..._

—¡Bien, bien! Um, ella no cocina bien. Tiene gustos caros. No habla mucho.

_—Tiene que haber más que eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con el sexo?_

Hyukjae vuelve a cubrirse la cara con la almohada y encuentra que la oscuridad completa es lo suficientemente alentadora como para hablar. Él es solo un extraño de todos modos. ¿Cuál es el daño? —Bueno, ella tampoco es tan aventurera. Cuando ella... está abajo... no se queda allí por mucho tiempo.

 _—Parece que ella no aprecia el gusto_ —Hyukjae se queja de mortificación y presiona la almohada con más fuerza contra sus ojos. El hombre del otro lado se ríe, diversión genuina mezclada con la tristeza sutilmente presente—. _¡Oye, tú fuiste el que habló de gustos! Oye, si ella no fuera aventurera, ¿por qué estabas teniendo sexo telefónico? Eso es bastante aventurero._

Hyukjae se muerde el labio y luego responde, —Nunca lo habíamos hecho antes. No hemos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, así que pensé que trataría de condimentar las cosas.

_—¿Cuánto tiempo es?_

—Un mes más o menos, creo. Puede ser dos.

_—...Vaya. Eso es un buen tiempo._

—Ella ha estado ocupada —dice a la defensiva.

_—Oye, oye, está bien. Está bien. Eso es asunto tuyo._

Hyukjae se toma un momento para acomodarse, escuchando las aspiraciones ocasionales del hombre. —Lo siento.

_—Está bien._

—¿Cómo estuve?

_—¿Con que?_

—Cómo estuve con el... ya sabes.

_—¿Sexo telefónico? ¡Estuviste genial! Demasiado tímido para decir algunas palabras, pero eso fue lindo. Aunque fue sexy; escuchándote gemir. Tienes una buena voz._

Hyukjae gime avergonzado, sangre corriendo por sus mejillas a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa orgullosa tirando insistentemente de sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Se suponía que las llamadas terminarían allí. Se suponía que debían desahogarse, tener un cierre y luego nunca volver a hablar de eso.

Donghae nunca fue uno para seguir el protocolo.

—¡La reunión fue muy aburrida! Cuánto tiempo puede hablar un chico sobre un tren, ¿eh? ¡Dices choo choo y eso es todo! ¡Hecho! ¡Fin de la historia! ¿Por qué media hora? ¿Por qué? Sexy, ¿a qué ha llegado el mundo? —Donghae suspira, recostándose e ignorando las miradas disgustadas que sus compañeros de trabajo le envían a través de la pared de vidrio.

_—Dos-cuatro-cinco, trabajas en una empresa de juguetes. Eso suena mucho más divertido que ser contador. ¿Por qué te quejas?_

—¡Porque es _aburrido_! Probar juguetes es divertido; diseñar juguetes es divertido. Escuchar a alguien hablar no lo es —Donghae frunce el ceño y mira furioso al pensar en el hombre que había perdido el tiempo con un juguete que ya había sido comercializado—. Ni siquiera estamos en el mismo departamento. No sé por qué Siwon cree que es una buena idea compartir ideas entre nosotros. ¿Qué tiene que ver un tren con los peluches? ¡Nada!

_—Aún más divertido que los números._

—Si fueras menos ahorrativo estarías disfrutando de los números —bromea, plenamente consciente de lo aficionado que es el otro hombre de no gastar dinero.

 _—Simplemente no me gusta gastar dinero innecesariamente_ —resopla el hombre.

—Tacaño —sonríe Donghae—. De todos modos me tengo que ir. ¡Hablaré contigo más tarde!

_—Adiós pervertido._

—¡Yah! —el hombre cuelga justo cuando Donghae se prepara para replicar. Él baja el teléfono para mirarlo—. Me vengaré por eso.

* * *

—¿Cuándo te vas a casar? —Lily gime, descansando su rostro en su palma. Alan asiente en señal de apoyo, su rostro inexpresivo mientras juega con su teléfono.

Hyukjae suspira, guardando su propio móvil. —Ustedes necesitan dejar de arruinar mi hora de almuerzo.

—Apenas nos ves hoy en día —continúa Lily, cruzando los brazos—. Me he sentido muy sola.

—De vuelta al punto Rainie —dice Alan aburrido, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

—Correcto. Mi punto es que tú y IU han estado juntos por dos años. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo vas a hacer la pregunta?

—Todos estos apodos me marean —murmura Hyukjae—. ¿Por qué todos necesitan apodos?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Alan frunce el ceño y finalmente baja su teléfono, colocándolo boca abajo en el escritorio de Hyukjae—. Hemos tenido estos apodos desde la universidad. ¿Por qué nos detendríamos ahora?

—No es eso —suspira Hyukjae—. Es solo que... no importa. De todos modos, no creo que se lo proponga pronto.

—¿Por qué no? —Lily y Alan preguntan simultáneamente; la primera curiosa y el segundo agudo. Alan continúa—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Hyukjae mira desde la mirada severa de Alan a los ojos brillantes de Lily y no ve escapatoria. Suspirando, les hace un gesto para que tomen asiento. Alan obedece mientras Lily se posa sobre su escritorio. —Es solo que... algo no se siente bien. ¿Ya sabes? Jieun es genial y todo, pero... ¿qué, Show?

—¿Crees que te está engañando? —fiel a su manera, Alan dice sin rodeos—. Ha estado "ocupada" durante los últimos dos meses más o menos. Eso es un poco sospechoso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? 

Hyukjae se sonroja y desvía la mirada, incómodo con el tema incluso antes sus mejores amigos. —Dos meses.

— _¡¿Dos **meses**?!_ —Lily jadea sorprendida, una mano dirigiéndose a cubrir su boca—. ¡Eso es muy largo! ¡Es una mujer joven y debería tener una vida sexual saludable!

—No tienes que querer tener sexo a menudo para tener una vida sexual saludable Rainie...

—Cállate Show. ¡De todos modos eso es sospechoso! Deberías hacerte la prueba.

La incomodidad rápidamente deja paso al miedo ante la implicación de Lily. —¿Qué?

—Si ella te está engañando, no debemos suponer que comenzó alrededor del momento en que ustedes dos dejaron de tener sexo. Podría haber sido antes, en cuyo caso estás en riesgo.

Hyukjae aprieta los palillos en su mano, el arroz dentro del recipiente para llevar de repente no es muy apetitoso. —No me gusta esta conversación.

Alan y Lily intercambian miradas preocupadas mezcladas con cautela. Alan finalmente suspira. —Considéralo. Ignorarlo es peligroso.

Hyukjae cambia la conversación a asuntos más ligeros, no queriendo que su descanso completo del almuerzo sea pesado.

* * *

Donghae le sonríe a Sandara, una mujer de su departamento que lo invitó a ir al cine; habiendo decidido intentar volver a las citas, aceptó de inmediato. Él la escucha hablar mientras hacen fila para las palomitas de maíz, asiente cuando es necesario y dice una palabra cuando puede.

—¡Y luego dijo que era Versace cuando realmente era Dolce & Gabbana! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Absolutamente absurdo!

—Absolutamente —concuerda Donghae. _Absolutamente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando._

—¿Que has estado haciendo? ¡Aquí estoy, solo hablando de mí! —Sandara se sonroja ligeramente y pone un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, una sonrisa alegre en sus labios todo el tiempo.

Donghae se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa, dando un paso al frente. —No mucho —responde después de que el empleado se da vuelta para llenar algunas cajas—. He estado yendo a trabajar, charlando con amigos. Eso es todo realmente.

—Eso no es divertido —sonríe Sandara—. ¡Deberías salir más!

—Estoy saliendo contigo, ¿no? —Donghae la observa divertido mientras se da la vuelta un poco nerviosa—. Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte?

—Oh, no mucho —responde mientras su pedido se coloca delante de ellos. Toman una caja de palomitas de maíz y una bebida antes de caminar hacia los cines; sus boletos apretados entre los dedos de Donghae. Donghae escucha mientras caminan, asintiendo o tarareando cuando es necesario y entregando sus boletos cuando llegan.

Su cine está un poco abarrotado; personas que se acomodan en grupos con pocos asientos para separarse de los otros grupos. Donghae elige un asiento en el medio y escucha el monólogo de Sandara, preguntándose vagamente qué están haciendo sus amigos y si tendrá alguna acción esta noche.

Una risa tintineante llega a sus oídos, endurece sus músculos y le da una sacudida fuerte a su corazón. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia los asientos delante de él y su corazón se hunde al ver el cabello rubio. Jessica está a unas pocas filas delante de él, riéndose en su asiento y sonriéndole a un hombre que Donghae supone que es el mismo que la recogió.

Él pasa más de la película mirándola que a la pantalla. En algún momento se da cuenta de que el comentario tranquilo de Sandara se ha detenido y ella está sentada un poco más lejos que antes, pero no puede preocuparse cuando Jessica le sonríe tan abiertamente al otro hombre.

* * *

_—Las mujeres apestan._

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco; cómodo sabiendo que el otro hombre no puede verlo. —No de nuevo con eso, dos-cuatro-cinco. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

_—Vi a Jess en el cine con ese imbécil._

—¿Imbécil? —Hyukjae se ríe; sintiendo que estará en una larga conversación, entra en su habitación y cierra las cortinas detrás de la cabecera de la cama—. Te refieres al hombre de antes.

_—Sí, carajo. Hemos establecido eso._

—¿No estabas en una cita? —él continúa después del murmullo de acuerdo—. ¿Qué pasa con la otra chica? De nuevo, ¿cuál era su nombre?

_—¿Sandara? Oh. No hay escote._

Hyukjae resopla divertido, saltando de nuevo a su cama para sentir la satisfacción de recuperarse. —¿Ella era plana?

_—¿Qué? Oh no; me encantan las tetas sin importar nada. Sin embargo, sintió que miraba a Jess y se alejó después de eso. Dijo que deberíamos seguir siendo colegas y sin resentimientos._

—Oh —Hyukjae asiente para sí mismo en comprensión—, quieres decir que no obtuviste nada.

_—Nop. La búsqueda continúa._

—¿La búsqueda de amor o sexo? —Hyukjae flexiona un pie inquieto, mirando a la luz antes de decidir apagarla.

_—Ambos, de verdad. Extraño los dos. Estoy solo y excitado; no es una buena mezcla._

—No creo que lo sea —concuerda Hyukjae, apagando la luz. Regresa a la cama con cuidado en la oscuridad—. Apesta para ti.

 _—Tan sensible_ —se burla el hombre—. _De todos modos, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo están tú y Jieun?_

Hyukjae suspira y luego grita cuando su espinilla golpea el marco de metal. —¡Maldito hijo de puta, ay! —deja caer el teléfono sobre la cama a favor de frotar su miembro adolorido. Frunce el ceño ante la risa audible incluso con la distancia y se arrastra sobre el colchón, buscando a tientas en las sábanas su teléfono. Se lo lleva a la oreja para gritar—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ¡Acabo de golpear mi espinilla contra la cama, bastardo insensible!

El otro hombre lucha contra su risa para responder, — _¡Es la primera vez que realmente te oigo maldecir, Sexy! ¡Me gusta!_ —antes de estallar nuevamente en carcajada.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco otra vez y busca a tientas debajo de las sábanas. —Me alegro de poder entretenerte. Ahora para responder a tu pregunta, no lo sé porque todavía está ocupada y un poco distante y algo no se siente bien y mis amigos piensan que me está engañando.

La risa del hombre se corta abruptamente. _—Oh. Lo siento._

—No te disculpes —suspira Hyukjae—, no es que sea tu culpa. Simplemente no sé qué hacer, ¿sabes? La amo y no quiero dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que me lastimen ni actuar como estúpido.

_—Te escucho. Yo diría que rompas con ella, ya que de cualquier manera va a doler._

Hyukjae sonríe amargamente, totalmente consciente del dolor que el otro hombre aún está pasando por su propia ruptura. —Doloroso de cualquier manera, bien podría no estar solo, ¿eh?

 _—¡Oye! ¡No estoy solo! ¡Tengo a los idiotas y a Soo cuando los llamo a ella y a ti! Y mira; los dos no estamos acabando_ —un sonido extraño que Hyukjae supone que está acompañado con una lengua afuera sale por el auricular. Hyukjae se ríe a pesar de sí mismo.

—Tan maduro —bromea—. Sin embargo, tienes razón. No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté mejor.

_—No mejor, no acabar; es una vida dura._

—La vida es dura de hecho —Hyukjae se queda en silencio, mirando sin rumbo fijo el techo oscuro. Una idea se presenta en su mente, dejando a un lado a los guardias de la aceptabilidad y la moderación autodisciplinada para hacer una propuesta. Frunce el ceño y lo descarta de inmediato, no queriendo considerarlo en absoluto. _¡Está mal, es inaceptable, es absurdo y estúpido, y Jieun y él no es una mujer!_

 _—¿Oye sexy?_ —Hyukjae tararea en reconocimiento, escuchando la voz profunda del hombre casi con cautela y tratando de averiguar si le afecta o no—. _Es solo una sugerencia, pero, y si no estás de acuerdo con eso, está bien, um, ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?_

Hyukjae cierra la boca con los dientes apretados pensando mientras su corazón late con tanta fuerza que le recuerda su presencia. —Pero eres un hombre —dice, y luego se cubre los ojos con la mano libre. _Él lo sabe, idiota._

En lugar de ofenderse, el hombre suena divertido.

 _—Me alegro de ser lo suficientemente varonil como para que lo menciones_ —sigue una risa levemente forzada, que le asegura a Hyukjae que no es el único que se siente menos confiado en este momento—. _Sin embargo, es solo por teléfono. ¿Qué es tan diferente? Entonces es por mi voz profunda; las mujeres también pueden tener voces profundas._

Hyukjae baja su mano hacia su pecho para golpear sus dedos contra el esternón. —Cierto —sus ojos recorren la habitación como si temieran ser atrapados—. Bueno.

_—Está bien si no quieres, ¿espera qué? ¿De verdad?_

Hyukjae asiente mientras sus dedos todavía agarran el algodón ligero de su pecho debajo de sus cortas uñas. _—Me gustaría intentarlo. No cambiaría nada, ¿verdad?_

Un zumbido negativo llega a través del auricular. — _Realmente no. Todavía somos amigos de cualquier manera. ¡Todavía no me estás dejando tirado, Sexy!_ —a pesar de las palabras directas, Hyukjae detecta un indicio de alivio en su voz.

—Bien, bien. Entonces, ¿cómo comenzamos esto? —dice preocupado con el labio entre los dientes, preguntándose si esta era una buena idea después de todo.

_—No lo sé. Lo empezaste la última vez. ¿Di algo sexy?_

Hyukjae piensa hacer una broma sobre intentar en serio. El nerviosismo lo hace inclinarse hacia el primero. —Pie Minister.

 _—¿Qué?_ —su amigo se ríe incrédulo, lo que lleva a Hyukjae a sospechar que no ha entendido el inglés—. _¿Que acabas de decir?_

—¡No lo sé! —Hyukjae gime, tirando del borde del edredón y agitándolo incómodamente como una salida para la energía agitada, enviando bocanadas de aire caliente a su cara mientras el aire más frío escapa dentro de las mantas—. ¡Esto es raro!

 _—¡Lo estás haciendo raro!_ —en voz alta, las risas que saca hacen que Hyukjae se relaje un poco, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios _—_. _Hablando en serio; que dijiste. ¡Estoy curioso!_

—Tan curioso como estoy acerca de tu acento, estoy seguro —bromea Hyukjae—, tienes que decirme de dónde eres algún día.

_—Sí, sí; más tarde. ¡Ahora habla! ¿Qué significa?_

Hyukjae mueve su pie repetidamente debajo de las sábanas. —Mi amigo dice que es un juego de palabra con un nombre de una tienda. Tienen el título de 'Primer Ministro' y llamaron a una pastelería 'Pie Ministre' como una broma.

_—No lo entiendo._

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, —Eso es porque eres estúpido.

_—¡Oye! No soy yo quien pensó que sería una buena idea poner un plato de vidrio caliente en agua fría._

—Cállate —murmura Hyukjae, sintiéndose ligeramente sonrojado—. Nunca volveré a cocinar.

_—Cobarde. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo! Simplemente no rompas nada._

—No puedo garantizar eso. Ese es el problema —Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco, contento de estar en su familiar territorio de bromas.

El hombre se ríe de él. _—¿Cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo?_

—No horneando, evidentemente. Las sartenes son lo suficientemente buenas para mí.

_—Suficientemente cierto. Ahora. ¿Cómo comenzamos esto?_

Algo de consuelo, Hyukjae había encontrado gotas en su vientre. —No sé. ¿Di algo sexy?

 _—¡Eso es lo que te dije!_ —una voz ofendida lo acusa.

—Muy bien, bien —en lugar de hablar, el hombre da un gemido largo y claramente exagerado.

Hyukjae estalla en carcajadas y rápidamente se tapa la boca con la mano para amortiguar el sonido. Risas escapan entre sus dedos, dirigiéndose directamente al receptor. —¡Suenas como una ballena moribunda! —Hyukjae exclama alegremente, su nerviosismo hace que su risa sea casi histérica.

 _—Hmph. ¡Como si supieras cómo sonaría eso!_ —hace una pausa por un momento mientras Hyukjae continúa riéndose—. _Tu turno entonces. ¡Vamos!_

Hyukjae toma un momento largo para calmarse lo suficiente como para intentarlo, razonando que, si nada más, puede brindarle algo de entretenimiento a su amigo. —Bien —hace una pausa para prepararse antes de dar un gemido bajo, interrumpiéndose al final para reírse de sí mismo.

Su amigo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

 _—¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Que te crees que eres; un león? ¡Ya suena humano!_ —la risa del hombre hace que Hyukjae se ría aún más fuerte; ambos cayendo en la histeria.

Eventualmente se callan, más debido a la falta de aire para reír que a la relajación. Hyukjae da un suspiro temblando con los restos de una risita y sonríe mientras escucha al hombre jadear por aire. Teniendo una idea, sostiene el teléfono más cerca de su boca y jadea directamente. Oye una suave pregunta con su segundo apodo y luego silencio. Seguro que tiene la atención del otro hombre y confía en la euforia de la risa; él da una serie de gemidos entrecortados, finalmente suena más sexual que cómico.

Hyukjae deja que el último gemido dure un poco más y luego se queda en silencio, escuchando una reacción. Su anticipación disminuye cuando el otro hombre, para no ser menos, da una serie de sus propios gemidos. La voz baja y ligeramente áspera es una extraña mezcla de extraño y familiar para los oídos de Hyukjae y él yace en silencio, un poco sin aliento mientras trata de descubrir cómo se siente acerca de la situación. Cuando el hombre se detiene, Hyukjae se encuentra continuando después de la breve vacilación; sus gemidos se vuelven más seguros mientras continúa. Prueba alguna variedad rompiendo los gemidos con jadeos suaves, siguiendo uno o dos con un suspiro o un gemido profundo.

Hyukjae se encuentra pensando que su compañero de conversación es menos un amigo y más un hombre en el momento en que el otro responde con su propia actuación; gemidos bajando a los rumores que acababa de molestar a Hyukjae y vibrando contra su oído. El hombre experimenta con sus propios jadeos y suspiros y Hyukjae se encuentra ajustando; su propio aliento se engancha a tiempo con una brusca inhalación de aire, breves bocanadas de aire lo dejan apurado con cada suspiro. Considera que es un poco vertiginoso sincronizarse con alguien a quien nunca había conocido pero que parece saber lo suficiente como para tener este nivel de tranquilidad, su incomodidad y timidez nunca superan los límites de la vergüenza o el miedo.

Sus párpados revolotean antes de permanecer cerrados, su cuerpo calentándose debajo del edredón mientras se enfoca en la voz del hombre. Es gratificante a su manera, piensa Hyukjae, ser tan vocal y esforzarse para atraer a alguien más solo con su voz. No echa de menos los bordes más roncos de sus dos voces, comienza a sentirse menos como si fuera un juego y más como si estuvieran dando y recibiendo.

Un fuerte gemido suena directamente en el oído de Hyukjae; sin aliento pero tibio por su aurícula presionado contra la pantalla de plástico. El sonido es honesto y algo al respecto hace que la sangre de Hyukjae se acelere; él traga y se mueve debajo de las mantas, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado por el calor. Sospechando que el otro hombre está haciendo lo mismo, mueve su brazo debajo del calor de las mantas para meter su mano debajo de sus pantalón corto y ropa interior, inmediatamente rozando la parte inferior de su pene y confirmando que ya está erecto. Deja que sus dedos recorran su longitud, pequeños tramos de piel de gallina ondean sobre su piel mientras el hombre continúa su ronda de gemidos. Un poco impaciente y con ganas de hacer su actividad más unificada que alternada, se une con su propia voz; jadeando donde el hombre gime, gimiendo humildemente mientras jadea, exclamando suavemente cuando suelta suspiros temblorosos en los límites.

Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de su eje sin pensar, bombeando alegremente mientras ignora el dolor leve en su muñeca de estar limitado por las cinturas. Su mano se sacude cuando el hombre rompe su patrón para pronunciar un, _'joder'_ tranquilo pero pesado, y luego acelera un poco, _—Suenas tan sexy_ —dice el hombre.

Hyukjae no puede evitar la sonrisa que adorna sus labios, sintiendo el aire pulir sus dientes expuestos. —Como tú —dice; su voz ronca y baja en la oscuridad—. Parece que tienes una buena boca. Me hace preguntarme cómo se vería alrededor de mi pene.

Las risas llegan a través del auricular, mucho más profundas y más duras de lo que Hyukjae había escuchado de su amigo. _—Creo que te encantaría tanto como a mí_ —casi retumba—. _Solo tomaría la punta, solo para molestarte lo suficiente como para tirar de mi cabello. Entonces te lamería por todas partes; probar y sentir lo duro que estás_ —Hyukjae suelta su pene para tirar rápidamente de su pantalón corto, dejándolo tenso alrededor de la mitad de sus muslos. Se hala la larga camisa por encima de las caderas y luego agarra su erección nuevamente, tirando sin reservas con la seguridad de que su parte superior lo salvará de lavar sus sábanas al día siguiente.

Su muñeca ahora mucho más cómoda que antes; Hyukjae se bombea con facilidad. —Yo podría hacer lo mismo —gruñe, las palabras salen de sus labios sin ninguna deliberación o dudas mientras su mente le proporciona imágenes curiosas—. Mira qué tiene el sabor que te pone tan enloquecido.

El otro hombre da un gemido largo y profundo que hace que el teléfono vibre en la mano de Hyukjae. _—Aventurero. Como era de esperar, sexy. Me gusta_ —con la voz baja, continúa—. _No es solo el sabor lo que me enloquece. Sentirlo dentro de mí y **realmente** excitarme; sintiendo todo de alguien... ahora **eso** me enloquece._

Es el anhelo en su voz lo que realmente tiene a Hyukjae caliente y duro; su mente evocando imágenes sin su permiso de cómo sería follar a alguien que tiene sed de eso; en eso tanto como él. No es el hecho de que esté imaginando el cuerpo de un hombre por encima del suyo lo que lo pone un poco nervioso, sino cuánto no le molesta realmente. Alejando el pensamiento para quedarse en el momento, mueve su mano hacia arriba para agarrar algo de fluido. Lo extiende sobre su eje con el puño y, aunque la lubricación es mínima, es suficiente para que su piel se deslice un poco más fácilmente. —¿Sabes lo que me enloquece? —pregunta retóricamente; el constante gemido incentivo más que suficiente para continuar—. Ser absorbido. Ese calor caliente y suave en mi piel; golpes rápidos de lengua; alguien dando todo para mí. Ahora eso me excita —gruñe humildemente ante la idea, los recuerdos demasiado distantes para dar a su imaginación más que una sensación de sombra.

 _—Mierda, mierda, mierda_ —gime el hombre, sus jadeos se vuelven más pesados—. _Realmente quiero que me follen ahora mismo; no tienes idea._

—¿Ni idea? —Hyukjae inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, presionando su mano contra la almohada mientras extiende sus piernas un poco—. Estoy tan caliente que _te_ follaría ahora mismo.

La línea permanece en silencio por un largo momento, solo jadeos ásperos y un leve ruido de fondo que indica que el hombre no ha colgado. Hyukjae se preocupa por la falta de respuesta, incluso mientras continúa haciéndose una paja, preguntándose si había cruzado un límite. Justo cuando Hyukjae abre la boca, el otro hombre lo golpea, su voz es barítona y se precipita con pasión. _—No deberías haber dicho eso; ahora **realmente** quiero que me follen. Ser follado, follarte, montarte o ser empujado hacia las sábanas; joder, me gustaría eso. Solo quiero que me llenes y muevas tus caderas; golpeándome duro en los lugares correctos y **dándome** todo lo que tienes._

La boca de Hyukjae se abre ligeramente, su lengua se desliza sobre su labio inferior para humedecerlo. Su mano aprieta su eje varias veces antes de acelerar aún más, moviéndose tan rápido que puede escuchar exactamente lo que está haciendo. —Quiero —murmura, su voz cortando el aire de la habitación espesa de lujuria y opresión de lo prohibido para dar el deseo que sabe que no debería tener—. Quiero darlo y tomarlo al mismo tiempo; sentir la fuerza de tu cuerpo incluso en tu sumisión y combinarlo con el mío.

El hombre se ríe lo suficientemente bajo como para que las caderas de Hyukjae pierdan un ritmo, sus empujes leves se vuelven ligeramente espasmódicos por un momento. _—Suena bien. Y luego_ —se detiene por un momento, ya sea por placer o para dejar que Hyukjae se retuerza en suspenso, no está seguro—. _Y luego cambiaría y te tomaría. Te chuparía tanto que te perderías; abrazarte tan fuerte que no te harás ilusiones de que yo sea otra persona y te follaría hasta que te dejes **llevar**._

Su espalda se arquea del colchón sudoroso justo cuando se corre; su mano moviéndose sobre su pene y su cabeza empujándose pesadamente contra la almohada. Sus ojos giran antes de que pueda detenerlo; los vuelve a enfocar hacia adelante, pero vuelven a retroceder cuando otra ola de su orgasmo lo golpea, excitando sus nervios y enviando calor y placer cayendo por sus extremidades. Él grita fuertemente y luego gime directamente en el teléfono a propósito, pero una vez que el primer gemido sale de sus labios, el resto viene saliendo. Sigue siendo vocal para el beneficio del otro hombre, los gemidos bajos y los juramentos silenciosos lo alientan a continuar. Mece suavemente su cuerpo contra la cama, acariciándose suavemente hasta que su pene se vuelve demasiado sensible para tocarlo cómodamente. Se suelta y aprieta el puño dentro de la camisa para limpiar el semen de su mano.

Con los hormigueos menguando apreciativamente debajo de su piel, suspira en el receptor, gimiendo fácilmente. Ahora que su lujuria se sacia por un momento, realmente puede escuchar al otro hombre; presta atención a su voz ligeramente áspera, nota la profundidad de sus respiraciones y escucha la satisfacción en sus tonos. Incluso si el hombre hubiera dicho que las mujeres también pueden tener voces profundas, Hyukjae no escucha nada femenino en absoluto: hay robustez en su suavidad, fuerza en sus gritos más delicados y agresión en su sumisión. Hyukjae se encuentra comparando a las mujeres con las que ha estado con esta única voz, encontrando las diferencias curiosas pero de ninguna manera desagradables; ambos son encantadores a su manera, y los beneficios de uno no compensan los beneficios del otro.

Mira fijamente al techo pensando, incluso mientras gime lo suficiente como para ayudar al otro hombre a alcanzar su propia satisfacción, permitiéndose reconocer que si bien las voces de hombres y mujeres tienen sus propios rasgos únicos, él no prefiere ninguno; son simplemente diferentes.

Mientras escucha que la respiración del hombre comienza a equilibrarse, se pregunta si debería dejar que las cosas sigan su propio curso.

_—Realmente eres bueno en esto._

Hyukjae se ríe suavemente, su mente acelerada claramente no está al mismo nivel que el otro hombre si la débil satisfacción en su voz es algo por lo que pasar. —Tú también.

 _—¿Te gustó?_ —la voz es informal, pero subrayada con vacilación cautelosa y precavido. Su tono le recuerda a Hyukjae que él no es el único involucrado en esto; su amigo tiene sentimientos y camina por las mismas aguas pantanosas que él. _Él solo tiene mejores gafas_.

—Si —admite. Confiando en que ni las paredes ni su amigo revelarán sus secretos, continúa—. En realidad, me encantó. Creo que necesitaba eso.

Un pequeño resoplido llega a través del receptor que Hyukjae supone que va acompañado de una sonrisa aliviada y fácil. _—Definitivamente necesitaba eso. Ahora puedo dormir bien y mañana llenarte de mensajes con recetas._

Hyukjae gime en una miseria a medias. —¿Por qué-é? Puedo vivir de los alimentos fritos, gracias.

Su amigo resopla divertido. _—Por favor; dices ser flaco pero con esa dieta parecerás una bola de grasa. Te enseñaré a hornear si es lo último que haga._

Hyukjae sonríe, su naturaleza competitiva asoma con gran interés. —Adelante, dos-cuatro-cinco.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae sube su música un poco más alto, sonando la nueva canción inspirada en un grupo de novatos R'n'B mientras su pastel se eleva en el horno. Rueda su cuerpo fácilmente, sus músculos se estiran o se tensa alternativamente. Él junta sus antebrazos frente a su cara, juntando sus manos y apuntando sus codos hacia sus rodillas mientras mueve sus caderas con el coro.

Se ríe para sí mismo cuando la canción termina, sus ojos escaneando el apartamento. _Se ve demasiado aburrido. Debería comprar algunos muebles más coloridos._ Tarareando cuando suena una canción más optimista, se va de la cocina para tener más espacio para bailar.

Casi pierde la vibración de su teléfono cuando suena; solo la pequeña pausa de la canción le permite escucharla. Se apresura a agarrarlo, sonriendo ante el nombre en la pantalla. Alcanza el control remoto para pausar la música mientras acepta la llamada. —Hola sexy.

_—¡Maldito bastardo! Dijiste que esta receta sería fácil. De todos modos, ¿qué demonios son los pasteles choux?_

—Oh, ¿lo estás intentando? —la sonrisa de Donghae se ensancha ante el tono de queja de su amigo, encantado de que ya esté intentando hornear—. ¡A la esposa de mi hermano le encanta! Es su culpa que sea adicto a los profiteroles. Incluso si ella da miedo.

_—Y es tu culpa que mi cocina sea un desastre. En serio; tu culpa._

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco y toma una silla giratoria para sentarse. —¿Mi culpa? Se supone que debes limpiar a medida que avanzas. Vamos, no es tan difícil.

_—¿Qué tipo de crema no comienza con crema, de todos modos? Hubiera sido mucho más rápido simplemente mezclarlos._

—No quieres hacer eso —Donghae arrugó la nariz con desagrado—, tener tanta crema no te hará sentir bien. Aprende de mis errores.

Balancea las piernas debajo del mostrador, golpeando con las uñas el linóleo mientras espera una respuesta. _—Bueno, aprende de esto; no tomes un cartón de leche. Te hace sentir muy jodidamente mal._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Donghae pregunta, —¿Por qué bebiste tanto?

 _—¡Curry!_ —el hombre gime en recuerdo del dolor y la miseria—. _Mi hermana hizo un montón de curry y estaban muy buenos, ¡pero muy picantes! Terminé en el sofá y no podía moverme._

—Suena horrible —dice Donghae solemnemente—. Voy a aprender bien.

Un silencio cae entre ellos, Donghae mira distraídamente alrededor de la cocina mientras trata de pensar en algo que decir. El otro hombre le gana. — _¿Entonces, que hiciste hoy?_

Su corazón late un poco más fuerte por la inquietud, pero lo ignora, ya que le resulta más fácil discutir las cosas por teléfono que cuando Yunho le había preguntado en el almuerzo. —Me hicieron el examen ETS. En realidad, está bastante atrasado, pero me sentí como si fuera y lo hiciera, entonces realmente estaba aceptando que Jess y yo hemos terminado.

El hombre tararea en comprensión. _—¿Estás bien?_

Donghae inclina su cabeza, —Supongo. La extraño y todo, pero ya no es tan doloroso.

 _—¡Eso es bueno! No hay nada peor que sentirse jodidamente mal todo el tiempo_ —su voz suena bastante alegre, pero algo al respecto tiene a Donghae frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

El silencio es breve esta vez antes de que el hombre suspire. Donghae espera con anticipación, con el ceño fruncido ante la idea de que su amigo esté preocupado, pero sus músculos se relajan sabiendo que el hombre se ha vuelto más cómodo con él.

_—Es solo que... me hice la prueba hace una semana más o menos. Después de nosotros, ya sabes. Show y Rainie me estaban presionando para que lo hiciera, así que lo hice._

Los párpados de Donghae bajan ligeramente cuando detecta el tono adolorido. —¿Y Jieun?

_—...No lo sé. Quiero ser ciego pero no puedo. Estoy aproximadamente un cincuenta por ciento seguro de que ella está... viendo a alguien más._

Donghae suspira entendiendo, deseando poder ayudarlo. —¿Quieres que nos encontremos? Suenas como si pudieras necesitar un abrazo.

Espera pacientemente a que su amigo responda, sintiendo que usa el tiempo para sopesar sus opciones. _—Creo que sería mejor si hablemos solo por teléfono por ahora. Creo que podemos ser más contundentes de esa manera._

Donghae asiente, decepcionado pero preparado para esa respuesta. —Esta bien. Entonces, volvamos con el horneado... —se echó a reír cuando el hombre gimió en protesta, contento de poder al menos distraerlo.

* * *

Hyukjae no se sorprende en lo más mínimo cuando regresa con su almuerzo para encontrar a Lily y Alan descansando en su oficina, este último jugando con su teléfono. —Hola Rainie, Show —saluda, colocando su contenedor de comida con bulgogi en el escritorio de madera—. Dame mi asiento —frunce el ceño, mirando a Alan, quien sigue viéndose muy cómodo en la lujosa silla de oficina. Sus ojos se estrechan cuando Lily empuja otra silla con ruedas hacia él.

—¿Quién es dos-cuatro-cinco? Esa es una forma extraña de guardar un contacto, Eunhyuk —Alan observa el rostro de Hyukjae palidecer y levanta una ceja curiosa.

—Un amigo —responde sin pensarlo con la esperanza de que Alan lo deje pasar y le devuelva el teléfono que ahora reconoce que es suyo. Abre la tapa de golpe y mira hacia la cara seria de su amigo.

—No, en serio —sonríe Lily, empujando su silla hacia Alan, deteniéndose después de golpearlo. Hyukjae se estremece ante el tratamiento de su asiento, pero se llena la boca con arroz y carne para evitar preguntas—. Lo has llamado más que a mi en un mes.

—No —Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco y murmura, un pensamiento repentinamente golpeándolo. Masticando rápidamente, traga saliva y dice—. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que es un hombre?

—Te llamó —Alan empuja el teléfono sobre la mesa y se reclina, cruzando los brazos ligeramente por encima de sus piernas—. Sexy, ¿eh?

Hyukjae gime, levanta el contenedor y gira su silla para mirar hacia la puerta. Lily intercambia una sonrisa con Alan y dice, —¡Relájate! Dijo que era solo un apodo, pero no nos dijo su nombre. Entonces, ¿por qué dos-cuatro-cinco?

Hyukjae mastica a fondo antes de responder, aún mirando a la pared. —Son las únicas diferencias entre sus números y los de Jieun. Lo llamé accidentalmente y resultó ser un hombre decente.

—IU —Alan corrige aburrido mientras Lily suspira felizmente.

—Eunhyuk tiene un amigo —canta Lily, balanceando sus piernas alegremente e ignorando la mirada de juicio de Alan—. ¡Me alegro! No puede ser saludable estar encerrado aquí todo el día.

—Lo llamas mucho más que a IU —señala Alan, alejándose cuando Lily comienza a girar en su silla—. Parecía muy complacido cuando lo llamé con tu teléfono.

—Puedes llamarle —se queja Hyukjae—. Sólo somos amigos.

La boca de Alan se abre para cuestionar lo que no se dice para una aclaración, pero se detiene cuando se coloca una delicada mano sobre su brazo. Girando la cabeza, mira a Lily sacudir la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación, lo deja pasar. —Hay un nuevo restaurante que quiero probar.

* * *

Las semanas pasan lentamente para Hyukjae; su trabajo es bastante interesante pero aún repetitivo. Él pasa por la compañía a la que le había comprado el teléfono cuando hacía sus pagos y se sorprende al ver que ya lo había tenido durante tres meses. Echando un vistazo en ese momento, saca dicho teléfono de su bolsillo y roza su pulgar contra la pantalla apagada contemplativamente. Al presionar su segunda opción de marcación rápida, se lleva el móvil a la oreja y tamborilea con los dedos sobre el muslo, puntas de los dedos rozando suavemente el pantalón negro. _—¿Hola?_

—Hola Jieun —dice, ignorando la forma en que su pulso comienza a acelerarse—. ¿Estás libre para el almuerzo?

Un crujido en el fondo llena el breve silencio que ella toma para responder. _—No, no lo estoy. Lo siento, Hyukjae._

—Está bien —dice; su tono tranquilizador un poco plano para sus propios oídos—. Te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

 _—Está bien_ —responde—. _¡No olvides que vamos a cenar este domingo!_

Hyukjae sonríe, el alivio relaja sus hombros. —¡Estoy deseando que llegue!

 _—¡También yo!_ —ella se ríe, el sonido hace que los labios de Hyukjae se estiren en una sonrisa—. _Tengo que irme ahora. ¡Adiós, Hyukjae! Te amo._

—También te amo —dice Hyukjae, continuando incluso cuando Jieun cuelga entre sus palabras. Baja el teléfono y suspira, a punto de volver al trabajo cuando suena de nuevo su móvil. Frunce el ceño y lo voltea en su mano, mirando la pantalla iluminarse con su contacto más familiar. Sonriendo de nuevo, contesta y dice—. ¿Qué pasa?

_—No es mi colección ETS. Porque, ya sabes, es cero._

Se ríe entre dientes mientras sacude la cabeza, recostándose en su silla. —Eres un idiota, dos-cuatro-cinco. Pero esas son buenas noticias de todos modos.

_—Soy tu idiota. ¿Pues, como estás? ¿Todavía limpio?_

Rodando los ojos, Hyukjae suspira. —No, no me he acostado con ella, así que sí. Ya casi ni la veo.

_—Eso apesta. ¿Piensas en realidad, ya sabes, hablar con ella?_

Hyukjae tararea negativamente. —Realmente no. ¿Dónde estás? Suenas más perezoso de lo habitual.

 _—¡Malvado!_ —el hombre se queja, haciendo un ruido que lleva a Hyukjae a suponer que está sacando la lengua al teléfono—. _Saldré a almorzar y comprar algunos pasteles. Estoy deseando algo dulce._

—¿Y eso te emocionó? —Hyukjae niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa lenta—. Eres un hombre más simple que yo, dos-cuatro-cinco.

_—Oye, lo simple no está mal. No volverás a sentarte y almorzar en tu oficina, ¿verdad?_

Hyukjae mira por la ventana el cielo agradablemente soleado y suspira. —No. Rainie cree que necesito ver un poco más de sol.

_—¿Qué estás esperando entonces? ¡Ve a almorzar!_

Hyukjae mantiene a su amigo al teléfono mientras recoge su abrigo y maletín, apaga su computadora y las luces. Como de costumbre deja que su conversación continúe hacia cualquier cosa mientras camina por las calles de Seúl, una sensación de tranquilidad apartando las sospechas y dejándolo sonreír. Recibe algunas miradas por balancear su maletín a su lado, pero solo se ríe y le cuenta al hombre al respecto.

Cuelga solo cuando está sentado en una cafetería y tiene su comida delante de él, después de haber aprendido que mantenerlo en línea durante una comida no termina con nada más que conversaciones confusas que ninguno de ellos entiende; mientras se entretiene en casa, no es apropiado en público.

Hurga en sus bolsillos buscando su mp3 y coloca los auriculares en las curvas internas de su oreja, moviendo su pie en silencio con su música. Mastica su sándwich de jamón y queso con satisfacción, admirando las suaves nubes y observando a la gente ocupada pasar por su lado.

Pasa un poco más de lo necesario solo disfrutando de su descanso, eventualmente recogiendo sus pertenencias y partiendo. Él tararea en voz baja la canción que bloquea parcialmente los sonidos del tráfico, dejando que sus ojos miren con curiosidad las tiendas que pasan.

La vista del conocido cabello negro lo tiene frenando. Se mueve hacia un lado para evitar que la apresurada multitud se tope con él para asegurarse de que no esté alucinando. En el restaurante a su izquierda, Jieun está disfrutando de su almuerzo con un hombre que Hyukjae no reconoce. Él mira como ella se ríe, sus ojos se arrugan cariñosamente con el alcance de su sonrisa. El hombre se inclina sobre la mesa y espera, moviendo las cejas hacia ella. Ella sonríe de nuevo y cubre la distancia para besar sus labios.

El beso es persistente y casto, pero la sutil pasión es algo que Hyukjae no ha sentido de ella en meses.

Lo más sorprendente que Hyukjae encuentra sobre la situación es su completa falta de sorpresa. Reemplazar la conmoción es un reconocimiento aburrido, una satisfacción enfermiza de tener razón y una traición amarga. Su cuerpo se hace cargo mientras su mente se apaga; sus pies se mueven nuevamente y su mano se lanza hacia su teléfono.

_—¿Hola?_

La voz familiar lo sobresalta y mira a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que su móvil está presionado contra su oído. —Hola —dice distraídamente.

Su amigo duda antes de decir, _—No suenas tan bien. ¿Estás bien?_

Respirando profundamente, Hyukjae mantiene un ritmo un poco más lento. —No. No, no estoy bien. Acabo de ver a Jieun besando a otro hombre, y mi día fue muy agradable, pero estaba ciego y me dejé estar ciego y simplemente; ¿por qué no puede llover ya? ¿No se supone que el clima coincide con nuestro estado de ánimo?

 _—...maldita sea_ —suspira su amigo—. _¿Dónde estás?_

Hyukjae mira a su alrededor y se aleja del restaurante, escondiéndose en la pequeña entrada de una tienda cerrada mientras la multitud pasa a toda velocidad. —Estoy enfrente de esa panadería en la que siempre estás. ¿Dulces golosinas? —incluso a través de la entumecida tristeza que se apodera de él y mantiene su rostro triste, un pinchazo de irritación le frunce el ceño ante la leve risa que escucha—. No te rías de mi pronunciación. Eres peor.

 _—Nah, ya lo tengo_ —el calor en su voz tiene a Hyukjae agachando un poco la cabeza. Oye autos en el fondo mientras su amigo continúa hablando sin rumbo, obviamente tratando de distraerlo y mantenerlo en la línea.

Cuantos más minutos pasan, menos confianza tiene Hyukjae; finalmente suspira. —No creo que debamos encontrarnos.

 _—¿Oh?_ —la voz de su amigo es una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción, pero la preocupación sigue rápidamente—. _¿Vas a estar bien?_

Hyukjae mira hacia la panadería y suspira, notando el movimiento de personas que cruzan la calle en el momento en que cambian las luces. —No lo sé. No puedo. Yo solo... no puedo... —susurra, saliendo de la puerta y girando lentamente para caminar por la calle—. Lo siento.

 _—¿Ya está lloviendo?_ —su amigo pregunta inesperadamente. Hyukjae frunce el ceño con confusión y mira hacia arriba, mirando el cielo azul claro.

—En absoluto —responde—, ¿por qué, está nublado donde estás?

Una presión brusca sobre su hombro lo hace darse la vuelta. Él mira al hombre guapo ante él con aburrida curiosidad, observando que él también está en su teléfono. —Creo que podrías usar ese abrazo ahora —dice el hombre, y Hyukjae observa con asombro cómo sus labios se sincronizan perfectamente con la voz que llega a sus dos oídos; uno del teléfono y el otro del hombre delante de él.

—¿Dos-cuatro-cinco? —Hyukjae pregunta claramente; sorpresa y tristeza luchando entre sí por el control de su estado de ánimo.

—Hola, sexy —sonríe el hombre, baja el teléfono y finaliza la llamada. Cuando Hyukjae permanece quieto y simplemente mirándolo, toma el teléfono de Hyukjae y cuelga—. Vamos —dice, caminando alrededor de él y manteniendo su mano sobre un omóplato para que se mueva—. Hablemos.

* * *

Donghae mira la cara de su amigo y frunce el ceño con preocupación, la falta de vida lo inquieta. —Mi verdadero nombre es Donghae, por cierto —su amigo finalmente lo mira, así que le ofrece una sonrisa. El otro hombre le devuelve la sonrisa, arrugas genuinas pero ojos preocupados.

—Soy Hyukjae —él suspira, levantando una mano para pasarla por el corto cabello negro. La mirada de Donghae se detiene en las cejas afiladas y las facciones imponentemente angulosas antes de que su flequillo regrese para suavizarlo todo—. Lamento no estar más emocionado —dice Hyukjae, sonando cansado y ligeramente disculpado—. Es justo; ya sabes, es un sorpresa tras otra.

Donghae asiente entendiendo, desviando la mirada para evitar que se sienta incómodo. —Está bien. Espero ser una mejor sorpresa —dice en broma, persuadiendo suavemente a Hyukjae para que se sincere un poco.

Funciona; Hyukjae finalmente encuentra sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida. —Una sorpresa mucho mejor —dice con condescendencia. Al aceptar la broma, Donghae entrecierra los ojos juguetonamente.

—Eres un imbécil —suspira, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hyukjae. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que el gesto puede ser demasiado pronto o poco apreciado, pero luego Hyukjae se inclina sutilmente hacia él y se relaja.

—Realmente podría usar ese abrazo, ya sabes —murmura en voz baja. Donghae sonríe con tristeza y aprieta la amplia estructura de sus hombros—. ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Mi auto está cerca y de todos modos no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar.

—Está bien —acuerda Donghae después de un momento de consideración—. Siempre puedo buscar mi auto más tarde; está en el aparcamiento de la empresa, por lo que debería ser seguro.

—¿Puedes irte así? —Hyukjae mira a Donghae con preocupación alzando las cejas—. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Donghae tararea pensando. —Los llamaré. ¡Lidera el camino! —deja que su brazo se deslice de sus hombros para aferrarse firmemente al material cerca del codo de Hyukjae mientras saca su teléfono de su pantalón. Se desplaza por su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo parte de su atención en los movimientos de Hyukjae para evitar toparse con algo. Encuentra el número de su superior directo y marca, mirando hacia arriba para evitar toparse con otras personas mientras espera a que responda.

_—¿Hola? ¿Donghae?_

—Hola Siwon —sonríe Donghae—, te llamo para decirte que no volveré por el día; tengo un amigo que realmente necesito cuidar.

 _—Donghae_ —dice Siwon con un tono amistoso pero de advertencia—, _esa no es una razón legítima para dejar el trabajo._

Sintiendo la postura decidida de su viejo amigo, Donghae siente que sus labios sobresalen en un pequeño puchero. Sus ojos parpadean hacia Hyukjae, viendo incluso desde atrás que mientras su espalda está recta y los hombros hacia atrás, su cabeza está baja. Decide recurrir a rogar—. ¡Por favor, realmente me necesita en este momento y quiero ser un buen amigo! —continúa hablando sobre las protestas de Siwon—. ¡Prometo que haré el trabajo más tarde! Ni siquiera me tomo muchos días de enfermedad; solo déjame tomar este medio día libre.

Un fuerte suspiro llega a través del receptor. _—Tienes suerte de que sea viernes_ —finalmente dice su jefe.

Donghae abiertamente aplaude y sonríe a Hyukjae cuando mira hacia atrás con curiosidad. —¡Muchas gracias!

 _—Sí, sí_ —dice Siwon; una sonrisa evidente en su voz—. _Cuida a tu amigo, tú niño de preescolar._

—Diseñamos juguetes para niños para que tu insulto no sea válido —dice alegremente—. ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana! —cuelga después de que Siwon devuelve los mismos sentimientos, felizmente dando un gran paso para que coincida con Hyukjae. Su sonrisa se debilita ante la expresión miserable de Hyukjae y extiende su brazo sobre sus hombros nuevamente con un gran suspiro—. Estoy aquí para ti —es todo lo que dice mientras se dirigen al automóvil de Hyukjae.

—Gracias —responde Hyukjae en voz baja, lo desbloquea y se sienta en el asiento del conductor. Donghae admira el auto plateado antes de subirse, cuidando de mantener los pies sobre la alfombrilla del vehículo desconocido.

El viaje al apartamento de Hyukjae es silencioso; Donghae no sabe qué decir y Hyukjae no quiere hacer nada más que llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. El silencio los envuelve como una manta reconfortante mientras suben las escaleras; Hyukjae siente que pesa sobre sus hombros sin asfixiarlo y Donghae se limita a tirar de Hyukjae en sus brazos, sospechando que el hombre está esperando quebrarse a puerta cerrada.

Hyukjae mueve ligeramente sus llaves antes de abrir la puerta, entrar y arrojar su maletín en el sofá a su derecha inmediata. Se quita los zapatos con Donghae siguiendo el ejemplo antes de quitarse la chaqueta para cubrir el brazo del sofá. Jadea cuando lo empujan hacia el material crema; él se da vuelta de espaldas a los cojines verticales a tiempo para ver a Donghae gatear sobre el sofá también. Frunce el ceño confundido y tenso, sintiéndose atrapado. Donghae se acomoda de lado y lo lleva a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra su pecho e inclinándose hacia adelante. Hyukjae respira hondo y obliga a romper sus paredes y autodisciplina; su suspiro se escapa con un sollozo doloroso y entierra su rostro en la camisa de Donghae, dejándose abrazar.

Donghae suspira con su nariz en el cabello oscuro de Hyukjae, preguntándose si cruzaría la línea si lo besara. Él acaricia sus dedos reconfortantemente a lo largo de la espalda de su amigo; las puntas de sus dedos arrastran la camisa blanca ligeramente hacia abajo. Preocupado se muerde su labio cuando el cuerpo en sus brazos comienza a temblar con lágrimas reprimidas; sollozos secos que comienzan a romper el silencio. Se rinde y presiona sus labios contra el cabello sedoso, alejándolo suavemente mientras lo presiona silenciosamente. —Déjalo salir.

Y lo hace. Llora demasiado fuerte para su comodidad en la camisa de Donghae, sus lágrimas y lamentablemente algunos mocos transferidos a la tela. Sus dedos, apretados en la parte delantera de la camisa del otro, se relajan para que pueda pasar sus brazos alrededor del torso de Donghae para abrazarlo, acercándolo aún más para enterrar su rostro debajo del cuello. El espacio anteriormente limitado ahora es una lugar reconfortante; el material suave en su espalda y el cuerpo cálido eliminan el mundo exterior y le permiten ignorar su posición. Siente los murmullos o besos ocasionales contra la parte superior de su cabeza, las combinaciones de los dos lo tranquilizan pero lo hacen llorar más fuerte.

Donghae se acerca cada vez que Hyukjae lo hace y terminan enredados, con los brazos envueltos como enredaderas que se esfuerzan por la luz del sol y las piernas entrelazadas cómodamente. Él murmura palabras incoherentes en su cabello, enfocándose en dejar que Hyukjae escuche su voz en lugar de tratar de comunicar cualquier simpatía. Él piensa que Hyukjae responde bien, aferrándose un poco más o haciendo el esfuerzo de respirar. Cuando Hyukjae comienza a calmarse, comienza a recitar las letras de cualquier canción que se le ocurra, cambiando de una a otra a medida que su memoria falla hasta que ni siquiera comprende cómo se conecta todo. Hyukjae mantiene una oreja contra su pecho, las vibraciones pasan a lo largo de su mejilla y lo tranquilizan.

Se quedan así por un tiempo; Hyukjae se inmovilizado entre Donghae y el sofá y Donghae ofrece todo el consuelo que pueda a través del calor, la voz y el abrazo.

Finalmente, Hyukjae murmura algo en su pecho. Donghae mira con curiosidad, levantando una mano para pasarlo a través del cabello de Hyukjae. Él mira al hombre suspirar contento, sus párpados caídos. —¿Qué has dicho?

Hyukjae parpadea lánguidamente, hablando de nuevo suavemente. —¿Quieres algo de té?

Donghae sonríe divertido y sacude la cabeza. —No te preocupes por ser un buen anfitrión; de todos modos, me gustan más los abrazos.

Sus ojos brillan de alerta cuando un nuevo sonido llega a sus oídos; las gotas de lluvia golpearon suavemente el techo de metal al principio y luego aumentaron constantemente de volumen. Hyukjae da un suspiro que calienta uno de los pectorales de Donghae. —Debería ducharme. Te traeré algo de ropa.

—Bien —Donghae sonríe y espera a que Hyukjae se mueva primero.

—¡Oh! —Hyukjae dice de repente, luchando por sentarse—. Eso es si te quedas; quiero decir que solo estoy asumiendo, um, lo siento por eso, oh mierda, eso es asqueroso, tu camisa, um...

Donghae lo corta con una carcajada, relajando sus brazos para que ambos se sienten cómodamente. —¡No te preocupes por eso! Y sí, me quedaré; no caminaré a casa bajo la lluvia.

—Oh —Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco, llamando la atención de Donghae sobre el enrojecimiento de sus escleróticas—. Correcto.

—Simplemente —sonríe Donghae, golpeando sus nudillos contra el costado de la barbilla de Hyukjae—, relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Claro, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, pero somos amigos. ¿Cierto?

Hyukjae lo observa fijamente por un momento antes de sonreír levemente y devolver el gesto, sus nudillos chocan contra una piel casi completamente lisa—. Cierto —luego le da un fuerte empujón a Donghae hasta que aterriza en el suelo, golpeando por poco la mesa de café. Sonriendo ante la protesta de Donghae, dice—. Bueno, amigo, haz lo que sea mientras me ducho. Te traeré algo de ropa.

Donghae se pone de rodillas para frotar su dolorido trasero. —Está bien, pequeña mierda. Trae la ropa después de que hayas terminado; también me ducharé.

Hyukjae pasa por encima de él para dirigirse hacia su habitación. —Mientras tanto, tienes la televisión —dice de forma redundante, señalando la pantalla plana pegada a la pared justo detrás de la mesa.

Donghae parpadea hacia él mientras se recuesta en el sofá. —¿Confías en mí dejándome aquí solo? Mientras te duchas. ¿En serio?

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco incluso cuando adivina su decisión. —Sí —dice de todos modos—, eres inútil y no harás mucho daño.

—Inútil, eh —sonríe Donghae, esperando que Hyukjae desaparezca en el baño. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, él sonríe—. Solo espera hasta que veas qué daño puedo hacer a tu comida.

* * *

Hyukjae suspira cuando sale de la ducha, toma su toalla e inmediatamente comienza a secarse. Se seca la cara y baja la toalla blanca para mirar su reflejo, el vapor se aferra solo a los bordes del espejo. Mira sus ojos rojos y su piel ligeramente hinchada y luego arruga su cara hacia arriba. Rápidamente se limpia las gotas de las extremidades antes de comenzar a secarse el cabello. —¿Realmente lo dejé entrar a mi apartamento después de un encuentro? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio, se pregunta si fue una buena idea.

 _Demasiado tarde ahora, supongo._ Se sube el calzoncillo negro seguido del pantalón de chándal gris con cordón antes de pasarse una simple camiseta azul sobre la cabeza y pasar los brazos por las mangas. Amasó la toalla contra el cuero cabelludo para secarse un poco más el cabello, y finalmente se sintió satisfecho con un poco de humedad. Coloca la toalla sobre el estante y regresa a su habitación, notando de inmediato que Donghae ha cerrado la puerta. Relajándose ligeramente a pesar de la confusión inicial, hurga en su cómoda para sacar una de sus camisetas blancas más grandes, otro pantalón con cordón y, después de un momento de consideración, un bóxer negro. También agarra otra toalla y vuelve al baño para colocarlas en el lado vacío del mostrador.

Al salir del baño privado abre la puerta de su habitación. —Oye, te deje ropa y una toalla. También un bóxer si quiere usarlo... estás comiendo mi helado —cruzando los brazos, camina a la pequeña sala de estar—. Eso no tardó mucho.

Donghae sonríe alrededor de una cuchara, terminando el helado de vainilla en su boca. —Tenía hambre.

—Así que comiste helado —dice Hyukjae rotundamente. Suspira exasperado ante el entusiasta asentimiento de Donghae—. Ve a la ducha; prepararé una cena. No vas a tener postre.

Donghae hace una mueca burlona antes de ponerse de pie. —Eres tan malo —se queja mientras pone el tazón y la cuchara en el fregadero—. El helado estaba bueno, de todos modos —dice sin darse cuenta mientras enjabona la esponja.

Hyukjae levanta las cejas y despliega sus brazos para ponerlos sobre el mostrador en forma de L. —Me sorprende que estés limpiando; esperaba que lo dejaras allí.

Donghae resopla mientras friega el tazón; la cuchara ya está enjuagada en el mostrador. —Por favor; no soy tan imbécil.

—Podría haberme engañado —sonríe Hyukjae, felizmente molestando a su amigo. Él mira como Donghae enjuaga el tazón y luego agarra la toalla de cocina para secarlos, encontrando sus cajones sin errores.

Donghae cruza la corta distancia entre ellos para envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hyukjae, levantándolo de su posición encorvada y balanceándolos a ambos de lado a lado. —Eres el imbécil —bromea, apoyando la barbilla en un hombro fuerte—. Eres tan malo en persona como lo eres por teléfono.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco y le devuelve el abrazo, en silencio apreciando el gesto. —¿Soy el imbécil? Oye; te dejaré usar mi ropa interior. Eso no es ser imbécil.

Donghae sonríe con picardía. —Nop; soy el imbécil. Ahora tienes mocos en tu camisa. ¡Adiós! —se va corriendo al baño, sus calcetines lo hacen resbalar en el piso de madera.

Ha cerrado la puerta cuando Hyukjae se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Se levanta la camisa para inspeccionarla. —¡Tu imbécil! —él sonríe cuando la risa estridente lo alcanza incluso desde detrás de la puerta cerrada—. ¡Ya verás si no pongo veneno para ratas en tu cena!

Su sonrisa permanece en sus labios incluso cuando el agua comienza a hervir mientras corta la carne para saltear.

* * *

—No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que un wok era suficiente —dice Donghae entre bocados.

Hyukjae sonríe con orgullo, levantando su tazón mientras apuñala sus palillos profundamente en los fideos. —Te lo dije —envuelve toda la porción de una vez, agregando el resto de los fideos a su boca con la ayuda de los palillos.

Donghae lo mira comer y se ríe con la boca cerrada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Traga saliva antes de decir, —Solo espera hasta que te cocine algo; me rogarás que te enseñe.

Hyukjae termina su gran bocado más rápido de lo que Donghae había esperado. —Por favor; ¿qué podría querer que esté horneado?

Donghae le sonríe desde una copa de vino tinto. —Natilla Danés —su sonrisa crece cuando Hyukjae se queda en silencio, sus ojos se iluminan sutilmente con interés incluso mientras los dirige hacia la mesa.

—...está bien, tienes un punto allí —suspirando, Hyukjae lleva su propia copa a sus labios—. Una Natilla Danés suena brillante en este momento.

Los ojos de Donghae brillan de emoción. —¿Hora del postre?

Hyukjae resopla alrededor de sus fideos. —¡Maldito niño! ¿Pensé que habías dicho que tenías treinta? Mentiroso.

—No puedo evitarlo —dice Donghae mientras recoge el último de sus fideos—. Tengo un gusto por lo dulce.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, terminando su propio tazón y luego poniéndose de pie. —Bien, chico exigente. Nos traeré un postre.

Donghae aplaude mientras se para, llevando su tazón al fregadero. Él comienza a lavar sus cuencos y palillos de Hyukjae mientras el otro hombre hurga en el refrigerador. Los seca y los apila junto al fregadero; no está seguro de a dónde van. Se da vuelta y jadea cuando ve lo que Hyukjae está cortando. —Oh, Dios mío, tienes tarta de queso. ¡¿Cómo no lo vi?!

Hyukjae sonríe mientras coloca una rebanada en un plato pequeño. —Oculto la buena comida por la fuerza del hábito.

—Dame —sonríe Donghae, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hyukjae desde atrás para verlo servir.

El corazón de Hyukjae late un poco más fuerte ante el gesto más íntimo. —Me estás abrazando mucho —observa, sonriendo divertido cuando Donghae lo sigue de regreso a la nevera.

—Lo necesitas —dice simplemente. Le da un apretón antes de soltarlo, girando para llevar los platos pequeños a la mesa. Se sienta y apenas logra esperar a que Hyukjae se siente antes de enterrar su cuchara y tomar una gran porción.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza a pesar de la sonrisa que persiste en sus labios. —Gracias —dice mientras toma una cucharada no más pequeña que la de Donghae. Su amigo tararea con curiosidad, mirándolo mientras mastica afanosamente su segundo postre. Duda antes de continuar, levantando su copa para ocultar parcialmente su rostro—. Por venir aquí —aclara, mirando su postre a medio terminar—. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente estaría bebiendo cerveza y terminando el helado que te tragaste.

Donghae sonríe en comprensión, sus ojos se oscurecen ligeramente con empatía. —Oye, no hay problema. Yo también podría necesitar la compañía —sostiene la mirada de Hyukjae por un largo momento antes de que regresen a sus postres.

* * *

Se dejan caer en la enorme cama personal de Hyukjae después de lavarse y cepillarse los dientes (Donghae uso su dedo y enjuague bucal para compensar la falta de su propio cepillo) con una distancia cómoda entre ellos. —No tengo mucho entretenimiento —admite Hyukjae.

Donghae resopla mientras inmediatamente lucha con el edredón debajo de sus cuerpos. Hyukjae lo cuestiona pero es ignorado; Donghae solo le da un manotazo para que se mueva y pueda poner el edredón sobre ellos. Con esa tarea cumplida, acerca a Hyukjae y lo abraza con fuerza. —Acabas de recibir la confirmación de que Jieun te está engañando; lo último por lo que deberías preocuparte es de mi entretenimiento —la voz de Donghae es casi regañina, solo la gentileza subyacente impide que Hyukjae se sienta irritado o culpable.

—Honestamente... no fue una sorpresa —admite Hyukjae en su hombro—, lo sabía en algún momento, pero solo... lo ignoré, supongo. Aunque tengo miedo de romper con ella. Me estoy haciendo viejo y ya debería estar casado...

Donghae continúa cuando se hace evidente que Hyukjae no lo hará. —Para empezar, todavía no eres viejo. No te preocupes por casarte a una edad específica, o casarte en absoluto. Concéntrate en ti; lo que quieres, a quien quieres, cuando quieres. Todo depende de ti.

Hyukjae gime, disgustado con el consejo de Donghae. —Presión.

Donghae sonríe con tristeza. —Va a estar presionado. Decidas lo que decidas, estoy aquí para ti. Somos amigos ¿recuerda?

Hyukjae suspira, girando su rostro hacia el cuello ligeramente bronceado de Donghae y dejándose sostener. —Gracias.

—No hay problema —dice Donghae, un silencio poco exigente estableciéndose sobre ellos en capas.

Se acuestan juntos por un largo rato. Ambos ojos cerrados, Hyukjae siente los latidos del corazón de Donghae a través de sus pechos presionados juntos y les presta atención hasta que comienzan a sincronizarse. Él sonríe suavemente y suspira cómodamente por la nariz, acariciando el fuerte músculo de la espalda de Donghae a través del suave material de su propia camiseta. El otro hombre le devuelve el gesto, frotando suavemente su mano sobre sus hombros y acariciando los pelos en su nuca. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hyukjae que estaría en esta posición hace cuatro meses, se habría reído en su cara. _Loco no es tan malo,_ piensa Hyukjae, el contenido inesperado mitiga el dolor en su pecho.

—Sabes —dice Donghae sin previo aviso, su voz tranquila y suave para evitar perturbar el silencio—. No me importaría si mosquea también en esta camisa. Es tuya después de todo.

Hyukjae no puede contener la risa por la declaración. —Eres horrible.

—Lo entiendo bastante —suspira Donghae, claramente no molesto por la acusación—. Tampoco me importaría si quieres vengarte.

—¿Vengarme? —Hyukjae mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras su mente se mueve directamente hacia la violencia—. No voy a golpear a nadie.

—No es ese tipo de venganza —dice Donghae en voz baja. Su tono tiene la mente de Hyukjae despertando de su descanso para descubrir su implicación.

Sus ojos se abren una vez que lo infiere. — _Oh_ —se ríe torpemente; el sonido se inclina hacia la histeria cuanto más lo considera—. Um.

—Oye —dice Donghae aplacadoramente, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo—, sin presión ni nada; es solo una sugerencia.

Hyukjae permanece en silencio por un largo momento; su cuerpo se calma mientras se pregunta qué quiere. —Yo... sin venganza.

—¿Mala elección de palabras? —Donghae murmura y continúa acariciando el cuero cabelludo de Hyukjae mientras se inclina hacia arriba. Él sonríe suavemente ante la vacilación en los ojos de Hyukjae—. Tu decides —se queda quieto, decidido a que Hyukjae elija el curso de los acontecimientos.

Hyukjae lo mira, su mente acelerada. —No lo sé —susurra, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Donghae.

Solo se queda quieto, mirándolo. —¿Qué deseas?

 _Es igual._ Hyukjae parpadea ante la idea y luego se empuja más alto, revoloteando sobre Donghae para alcanzar el nivel de sus ojos. Sus ojos parpadean hacia sus labios sin pensar, la vacilación ralentiza sus movimientos. —Quiero... probar algo. ¿Está bien con eso?

Donghae se toma un momento para armase de valor; inseguro de en qué se está metiendo. —Te pierdes todas las fotos que no tomas —dice, citando uno de los dichos con los que a Sooyoung le gusta enviarle correos basura.

Hyukjae libera el aliento por la nariz antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, bajando la cabeza e inclinándola hasta que sus labios presionen suavemente contra los de Donghae. Se queda quieto por un momento para orientarse antes de mover los labios, dejándolos fluir contra los del otro hombre como una marea que sube y baja. Cierra los ojos y se relaja, sus brazos ceden para dejar que el resto de su cuerpo se tranquilice sobre el pecho de Donghae. Lleva sus manos a las suaves pendientes de los pómulos, rozando sus pulgares contra la piel suave mientras siente fuertes brazos rodeando su espalda nuevamente.

Levantando una mano para acariciarle la nuca, Donghae le devuelve el beso con la más mínima reserva. Le chupa el labio inferior regordete brevemente antes de retroceder lo suficiente como para hablar. —¿Esta bien? —pregunta, abriendo los ojos para asegurarse de que no está presionando demasiado a su amigo.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abren para parpadear lánguidamente hacia él. —Está más que bien —susurra antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Sus pechos suben y bajan con suspiros igualmente pesados, ambos ahora cómodamente en la misma sintonía. Donghae guía a Hyukjae a su lado; sus piernas se enredan con una intimidad ligeramente diferente a la que habían tenido en el sofá. Se besan lentamente para explorar las nuevas razones; consuelo, deseo y curiosidad se mezclan. Sus labios se encuentran entre besos cortos con creciente familiaridad; la alineación se vuelve más frecuente a medida que aprenden por contacto.

Hyukjae tiembla en sus brazos cuando los dedos rozan su nuca; él baja sus manos al cuello de Donghae y presiona suavemente. Él lleva el labio inferior de Donghae a su boca con curiosidad, succionándolo con un ritmo pulsante. Animado cuando Donghae lo acerca un poco más, lo muerde suavemente antes de soltarlo a favor de deslizar su lengua más allá de sus labios. Lame la carne suave con la punta de la lengua y suspira cuando el sabor del vino florece en su lengua; evidente incluso con la menta de su enjuague bucal. Sus párpados se abren lo suficiente como para que pueda concentrarse en la curva aguileña de una nariz cuando Donghae mete sus dedos en su cabello para acercar aún más sus rostros, fusionando sus bocas hasta que Hyukjae no puede resistirse a deslizar su lengua dentro. Gimiendo en silencio ante el calor resbaladizo, él profundiza y siente que sus dedos se aferran con más fuerza a la piel bronceada.

Donghae lentamente hace rodar a Hyukjae sobre su espalda, el aire frío se apresura bajo las sábanas con el movimiento mientras abre los labios un poco más para dejarlo tocar también. Sus lenguas giran juntas con un baile que hace que sus corazones latan más rápido y que sus cuerpos se calienten; Hyukjae se mueve para envolver sus brazos alrededor de hombros sólidos a medida que el beso se calienta más.

Incapaz de controlarse, Donghae comienza a chupar la mayor parte de la lengua de Hyukjae, contento de tener algo grueso en la boca. Cierra sus labios alrededor de él mientras Hyukjae gime; el sonido enviando la mente de Donghae a sus llamadas telefónicas más aventureras. Gimiendo suavemente, baja las manos del cabello del otro y la baja por su espalda hasta el borde de su camisa, metiendo sus dedos debajo del material para rozar sus caderas delgadas. Animado por otro gemido, continúa, extendiendo sus dedos sobre la piel casi febril en su calor.

Hyukjae inhala bruscamente cuando un dedo atrevido se desliza debajo de la pretina para presionar su hueso de la cadera. El toque hace que sus caderas se muevan hacia arriba reflexivamente; una descarga de placer chispea ante el contacto entre su ingle y la de Donghae. Levanta las manos para atraer de nuevo los jadeantes labios de Donghae para otro beso mientras levanta las caderas, esperando ver cómo responderá el otro hombre. Cuando Donghae vuelve a caer sobre él, extiende las piernas para enganchar las rodillas sobre los muslos gruesos. Donghae gruñe en su boca y mantiene el impulso, sus cuerpos se balancean placenteramente.

Donghae levanta la cabeza cuando Hyukjae deja sus labios para chupar su mandíbula y viaja más abajo para presionar besos contra su cuello. Suspira contento incluso cuando Hyukjae empuja sus erecciones endurecidas entre sí, sus manos se mueven para acariciar su espalda desnuda debajo de la camisa. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —pregunta, aferrándose a lo último de sus dudas antes de que desaparezca—. ¿No será extraño entre nosotros? —se sienta de nuevo en el regazo de Hyukjae, la manta cae para amontonarse detrás de su espalda mientras Hyukjae desenrolla sus brazos.

El hombre un poco mayor lo mira con afecto e irritación en el brillo de sus ojos. —Estoy seguro —dice en voz baja, levantando un dedo para rastrearlo curiosamente a lo largo del audaz aumento de un bíceps—. No me volveré raro si no lo haces —sonríe descaradamente; la miseria y la sombría aceptación expulsadas de su conciencia.

Donghae lo mira calculadoramente, sopesando el inevitable dolor con el deseo actual de los dos. Agarra la mano de Hyukjae y la frota explorativamente. —Sé que tienes curiosidad —dice, y al notar la batalla en los ojos de Hyukjae continúa—, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. De cualquier manera, seguiremos siendo amigos, y prefiero que experimentes conmigo en lugar con otra persona.

Las cejas de Hyukjae se fruncen cuando su otra mano se une al enredo. —No estoy seguro de que experimentar sea mi intención... —se interrumpe con un suspiro, apretando los dedos de manera intermitente—. No estoy seguro de nada realmente; solo sé que quiero hacer esto contigo.

Donghae inclina la cabeza pensativamente ante la confusión y resolución simultáneas en su expresión. —Bien —se inclina sobre sus manos para besarlo lentamente, suspirando suavemente cuando su labio traza dentro de la boca del otro. Él chupa un labio superior carnoso en alternancia con las acciones de Hyukjae, disfrutando de sus movimientos sincronizados. Él retrocede con un sonido fuerte, apretando largos dedos entre los suyos. —¿Tienes lubricante?

Hyukjae intenta parpadear su expresión aturdida mientras responde. —No, no tengo. Aunque tengo condones.

Donghae suspira decepcionado y apoya su cabeza con una mano sostenida por un codo contra la cama. —Bueno, eso elimina el sexo de las opciones. Apuesto a que tampoco tienes dental dams **[1]** —no puede resistirse a reírse de la mueca que inmediatamente tira de los labios enrojecidos de Hyukjae—. Oye, oye —acaricia ligeramente la mejilla de Hyukjae—, todavía podemos divertirnos. Todavía estás limpio, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes algunos dams?

Hyukjae asiente mientras sus ojos se entrecierran confundidos. —¿Si? ¿Y qué es un dam?

—No puedes hablar en serio —se queja Donghae, reevaluando su plan—. Bueno. Tienes condones. ¿Tijeras?

Hyukjae lo mira con evidente falta de comprensión. —Ambos en la mesita de noche. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Donghae le lanza una sonrisa mientras se mueve hacia el borde de la cama, extendiéndose para explorar los cajones. —Sorpresa. ¿Date la vuelta bien? —Él mira a Hyukjae hasta que obedece, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Él sonríe victoriosamente y luego agarra la caja cerrada de condones, la abre y saca uno. Lo devuelve sin cerrar la caja y luego cierra el cajón después de no ver las tijeras. Las encuentra en el segundo y luego se da vuelta para tirar de las mantas, riéndose de la exclamación de sorpresa de Hyukjae. Se coloca entre sus piernas y coloca sus artículos a su lado antes de bajar rápidamente tanto del pantalón como del bóxer de Hyukjae.

—¿Que demonios? —Hyukjae se da vuelta para mirarlo, la vergüenza y la sorpresa se funden en sus rasgos. Se estira para subirlos pero es detenido por las manos de Donghae.

—Oye, relájate —sonríe Donghae—. ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? —cuando Hyukjae no logra encontrar una respuesta coherente, continúa—. Solo confía en mí, ¿está bien? Creo que te gustará esto.

Hyukjae se da vuelta a pesar de la inquietud que endurece sus músculos, buscando una almohada para descansar su cabeza. Deja que Donghae le quite la ropa de las piernas para arrojarla al otro lado de la cama y luego presiona su mejilla contra la funda de la almohada cuando las manos ligeramente callosas comienzan a rozar la parte posterior de sus muslos. Se muerde el labio ante la vulnerabilidad desconocida y agarra la almohada cuando Donghae se cierne sobre él.

Con suaves besos en la nuca, Donghae murmura de nuevo, —Confía en mí. Estoy confiando en que hables si quieres que pare —le lame la piel antes de succionarla, suavemente al principio pero lentamente volviéndose más vigoroso mientras sus manos masajean su camino para amasar sus nalgas.

—Está bien —dice Hyukjae mientras cierra los ojos, permitiéndose relajarse mientras el aliento caliente choca contra su piel húmeda. Gruñe silenciosamente mientras las palmas anchas se hunden más profundamente, empujando sus caderas contra el colchón y dándole a su pene el toque necesario para endurecerse aún más. Las preocupaciones por ensuciar las sábanas se desvanecen de su mente cuando los labios de Donghae encuentran la unión entre su cuello y hombro y balancea sus caderas con fluidez.

Donghae se demora más de lo que esperaba saboreando su piel antes de moverse lentamente por el cuerpo de Hyukjae, dejando besos sobre su camisa para que Hyukjae sienta su posición. Levanta su camisa para dejar el último beso de succión contra el pequeño hoyuelo en su columna vertebral, besando descaradamente la parte más lejana de una mejilla antes de volver a sentarse. Rasga el plástico delgado sin preocuparse demasiado por romper el condón antes de retirarlo, tirando la envoltura al piso. Saca el delgado látex del anillo, ignorando el extraño gel lubricante que se extiende sobre sus dedos por el contacto. Luego toma las tijeras y corta el anillo, cortando hasta el fondo y el extremo hasta que queda un dam improvisado.

Pellizca la longitud y tira en un intento de aumentar el ancho antes de colocarlo al ras sobre la grieta del culo de Hyukjae. Él usa sus palmas para separar las mejillas firmes mientras empuja el condón dividido con los dedos para moverlo a su lugar. Moviendo una de sus manos para separar las mejillas, usa la otra para limpiar la mayor cantidad de lubricante que pueda. Una vez que está satisfecho curva los dedos sobre su palma y reorganiza su posición para que tenga una mano en cada globo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, presiona sus labios justo por debajo del esfínter arrugado. Sonríe ante el jadeo sobresaltado y deja que su lengua salga disparada descaradamente antes de seguir una corta línea más baja para besar su perineo desnudo. Separando sus labios, traza la punta más dura de su lengua a lo largo del látex, ignorando el sabor menos que agradable en favor de disfrutar los gemidos cortos. —¿Bueno? —pregunta con curiosidad, interesado en cómo Hyukjae está tomando esto antes de ir más allá.

—Um —Hyukjae se retuerce, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la almohada para dejarla hinchada lo suficiente como para descansar la barbilla cómodamente—. Es raro pero agradable, supongo —sus cejas se fruncen en confusión ante la risita divertida que sigue—. ¿Qué? —sus ojos se abren cuando la pequeña presión se vuelve plana y más grande; cálido y móvil contra su piel. Suspira por la nariz y baja los párpados al sentir la lengua de Donghae tocando su piel—. Tenemos que intentar esto después de habernos duchado adecuadamente —dice sin pensar.

—¿Ya estás pensando en cómo sería sin el condón? —Donghae pregunta divertido, inclinándose más para chupar ligeramente sus bolas—. Atrevido.

Hyukjae gruñe ante el contacto húmedo contra su piel desnuda; la fricción de la lengua de Donghae le hace preguntarse cómo se sentiría en cualquier lugar y en todas partes. —Apenas creo que soy el atrevido —haciendo una pausa mientras una broma 'irónica' pasa por su mente; él resopla su risa y presiona su boca contra la almohada.

Donghae mira con incredulidad mientras la risa silenciosa atormenta el cuerpo del otro hombre. —¿Te estás _riendo_? — resopla impetuosamente antes de golpearlo duro con su mano, observando cómo la mejilla del culo rebota ligeramente en su lugar con una onda. Se inclina para morderlo, tomando una gran parte en su boca y chupando fuertemente. Él continúa mientras Hyukjae jadea; toda risa dejando su cuerpo en un solo suspiro. Cerrando los ojos brevemente, los deja abrirse mientras hunde los dientes un poco más profundo.

Cuando suelta la carne de su boca, la piel pálida se ha enrojecido. Besa uno de las pequeñas marcas que quedan de sus incisivos antes de cubrir la piel ruborizada con la mano para separar las mejillas una vez más. Donghae se inclina hacia adelante mientras extiende las rodillas detrás de él para mantener el equilibrio antes de presionar sus labios contra la delgada envoltura. Da una chupada experimental y frunce el ceño con irritación cuando el látex se mete en su boca. Abriendo la boca para liberarla, la sujeta con el dedo índice y el pulgar antes de presionar su cara hacia adelante nuevamente. Prestando solo un poco de atención a la carne que empuja contra sus propias mejillas; chupa, suavemente al principio y luego con más firmeza cuando el látex se mueve pero no sale de la piel de Hyukjae.

Los suaves gemidos amortiguados por la almohada aumentan gradualmente de volumen a medida que Donghae continúa con su atenciones; Hyukjae encuentra que sus rodillas se separan un poco más para levantar sus caderas mientras la boca de Donghae encuentra su camino de regreso al esfínter. Sintiendo un poco de falta de aire, levanta la cara para jadear aire entre gemidos, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente mientras la lengua caliente enciende una quemadura lenta en su ingle. Agarra la almohada y la maniobra para enterrar la mitad de su rostro, sintiendo que sus pestañas rozan el material mientras revolotean de placer. —Donghae —murmura, cerrando los ojos brevemente cuando esos labios bajan para pellizcar su perineo antes de volver a chuparle el ano; una lengua lo golpea y se frota hasta que jadea ligeramente.

Ayudándose con un golpe, Donghae mueve sus manos para sacar el dam improvisado prácticamente enyesado contra la piel de Hyukjae. Él acaricia un dedo índice a lo largo, una sonrisa satisfecha amenaza con formarse en sus labios mientras Hyukjae continúa gimiendo suavemente. —¿Estuvo bien? —pregunta, con la punta de su dedo formando medias lunas sobre el esfínter. Él observa mientras lo frota; la tentación de hundirlo en el interior crece.

—Donghae —dice Hyukjae, pero esta vez el tono preocupado y ligeramente temeroso capta toda la atención de Donghae—. No vas a meterlo, ¿verdad?

Acariciando su mano desocupada contra su muslo, Donghae se pone de rodillas para besar su pómulo. —No. Por un lado, mis uñas probablemente lo rasgarían, y si no estás interesado, definitivamente no voy a hacerlo.

Hyukjae suspira en voz baja mientras su cuerpo se relaja nuevamente; la tranquilidad relajándolo, extrañamente mezclada con el deseo sexual, vuelve fácilmente a sus extremidades. —Bueno —él le sonríe suavemente—. Bueno.

Donghae besa su frente persistentemente antes de mirar su ropa. —¿Preferirías que estuviéramos desnudos? —él sonríe cuando los ojos de Hyukjae se abren, el color en sus mejillas se oscurece lentamente—. ¿Luego?

—Luego —él está de acuerdo—, definitivamente luego.

Riéndose, Donghae besa una mejilla roja antes de volver a bajar por su cuerpo. —Déjame darte algo que esperar.

Hyukjae frunce el ceño confundido y estira el cuello para mirar hacia abajo. —Qué es lo que... _Oh_ —siente que sus músculos faciales se contraen momentáneamente antes de relajarse mientras vuelve a caer sobre la almohada mientras una boca suave chupa sus bolas nuevamente—. Por supuesto, continúa —dice descaradamente, riéndose suavemente.

Donghae resopla divertido y golpea su cadera. —Mocoso insolente —murmura antes de mover su mano ligeramente más resbaladiza para inclinar la erección de Hyukjae hacia abajo. Lo sostiene firmemente contra los testículos y le da a Hyukjae un segundo para que se ajuste antes de que su lengua salga para arrastrarse ligeramente por la punta. Mueve el extremo duro de su lengua contra la delgada membrana debajo de la cabeza brevemente antes de alisar la parte inferior de su lengua, frotando su labio inferior contra la cabeza. Sus labios abiertos se curvan en una sonrisa ante el gemido prolongado y cambia de táctica; él gira su lengua, la salinidad se encuentra con sus papilas gustativas cada vez que la parte superior de su lengua hace contacto. —Sabes bastante bien —dice, retirando la lengua para dejar un beso de succión.

—Tú y tu gusto —bromea Hyukjae, pero sale más jadeante de lo que pretendía, el placer pasa por alto sus pensamientos y arma su lengua afilada con una elección aburrida—. Casi me da curiosidad.

Donghae tararea con curiosidad mientras boquea el eje, dejando que su lengua se asome de vez en cuando para acariciar la piel. —No me importaría que saciaras esa curiosidad. Aunque ahora no; ahora, déjame darte...

Hyukjae escucha palabras que no se forman cuando los suaves labios forman un anillo que desciende por su pene, trayendo calor aterciopelado y una lengua abrasadora. No puede contener un gemido antes de convertirlo en un gruñido, empujando su cara contra la almohada cuando Donghae comienza a _chupar_. El suave tirón de su piel se siente como si estuviera llamando toda la sangre de su cuerpo a su ingle y se mueve inquieto; el instinto empuja sus caderas hacia adelante, pero la pérdida instantánea de esa boca lo devuelve.

La cadena de gemidos variados pero no del todo inconsistentes tiene el pene de Donghae pulsando con excitación. Se retira y se lame los labios distraídamente, mirando hacia la parte trasera del otro con calor mientras la erección de Hyukjae se balancea hacia adelante para golpear las sábanas. —Date la vuelta —traga cuando el otro hombre gira sin dudar, su pecho se agita debajo de su camisa arrugada y su erección se arquea para descansar contra su abdomen parcialmente revelado—. Mierda —murmura, sus ojos se alzan para encontrarse con la lujuriosa mirada de Hyukjae antes de lanzarse a tornear una línea gruesa con su lengua de las bolas de Hyukjae, a lo largo del eje enrojecido para provocar el frente antes de finalmente ahondar en la rendija. Animado por el gemido de respuesta, envuelve sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y chupa ansiosamente, disfrutando del sabor que le enciende la sangre y luego menea la cabeza.

Tirando de la almohada debajo de sus hombros para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, Hyukjae se aferra a lo felpa debajo de sus puños mientras observa los labios de Donghae estirarse alrededor de su circunferencia. Se muerde el labio cuando los ojos de Donghae se abren para mirarlo, el deseo hace que las caderas de Hyukjae se muevan hacia arriba. —Lo siento —jadea, sus ojos se cierran cuando una ola de calor lo baña. Al abrir los ojos con fuerza, baja una mano para acariciar apreciablemente el cabello negro, pasando los dedos por los mechones sudorosos para ver más la cara de Donghae. Tiene un momento para mirar casi asombrado el destello oscuro en sus ojos antes de que sus párpados vuelvan a proteger su visión; una succión dura hace que su mente se tambalee.

El suave rechinar contra el colchón ya no es lo suficientemente satisfactorio, Donghae empuja ligeramente su cuerpo hacia arriba con las rodillas para un poco de estabilidad antes de bajar la mano contra el pene que se tensa contra la cintura de su calzoncillo, dejando su antebrazo descansando sobre el muslo de Hyukjae para equilibrar. Agarra el eje de Hyukjae y comienza a bombearlo hacia su boca mientras su otra mano tira de su pantalón lo suficiente como para liberar su erección. Su dolorido pene encuentra algo de alivio mientras lo aprieta, tocándose al sabor de Hyukjae y al sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

Sus jadeos se vuelven más rápidos y superficiales a medida que Donghae continúa, los ojos de Hyukjae se abren justo a tiempo para ver cómo abre la boca y baja la cabeza hasta que sus labios besan alrededor de la raíz de su pene. —Jodida mierda —se las arregla para decir entre jadeos, incapaz de moverse ya que Donghae permanece quieto por un largo momento antes de retirarse solo para repetirlo—. _Donghae_ —Hyukjae gime cuando su cuerpo se derrumba sobre la almohada, acariciando el cabello de Donghae nuevamente. Sus caderas tiemblan internamente cuando las vibraciones comienzan a masajear su pene, el profundo barítono de los gemidos de Donghae hace que la sangre se acumule espesa y pesada en su pelvis. Es casi un alivio cuando Donghae vuelve a menear ligeramente la cabeza; más garganta profunda y Hyukjae está convencido de que habría perdido la cabeza para siempre.

Sacudiéndose rápidamente, Donghae levanta la vista de nuevo, casi sintiendo que su mirada se nubla de lujuria. Gimiendo de nuevo, frota un hueso de la cadera con firmeza antes de envolverlo nuevamente alrededor del eje, bombeándolo lánguidamente y casi fuera de lo normal mientras su lengua baila debajo de la cabeza. Sus ojos se detienen en la apariencia completamente desaliñada de Hyukjae mientras continúa; la necesidad de correrse lo abruma. Se sienta bruscamente, lamiéndose los labios y tragando apresuradamente antes de inclinarse sobre Hyukjae. Sus labios se encuentran en un beso descuidado mientras él trata de juntar sus erecciones, un suspiro tembloroso se precipita directamente a la boca de Hyukjae mientras lo logra.

Balanceando sus caderas hacia adelante con entusiasmo, Hyukjae engancha sus piernas sobre los muslos musculosos de Donghae mientras enrolla sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca mientras empuja su lengua en la boca de Donghae. Gime contra sus labios mientras todo su cuerpo intenta apresurarse hacia adelante para tocarlo, una sed por cualquier contacto que se filtre en sus huesos. Sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando Donghae los gira bruscamente, colocando a Hyukjae en la cima. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo cuando Donghae chupa su lengua mientras él retira un brazo para colocar su agarre sobre el de Donghae, bombeando sus erecciones juntas.

Al oír que la respiración de Hyukjae comienza a ir más rápido y chupando su lengua casi desesperadamente mientras empuja sus manos. Donghae lo siente cuando Hyukjae se corre: las caderas sobre su esfuerzo a un ritmo que no había esperado que el otro fuera capaz; el agarre de sus penes y su mano se tensa y casi se vuelve áspera; ha besado tan a fondo que se pregunta distraídamente si Hyukjae se irá con un pedazo de él. Los pensamientos salen de su mente uno por uno mientras el peso de su ingle se aprieta con fuerza y su orgasmo se libera inesperadamente, el deleite sexual estalla en sus extremidades y tranquiliza su mente. Siente la cara de Hyukjae hundirse en su cuello y lo mantiene cerca, balanceando sus caderas suavemente y apretando su trasero sutilmente contra el colchón.

Incluso sin palabras, el silencio no los toca; su respiración agitada nunca se suaviza lo suficiente como para sugerir ausencia. Hyukjae gruñe en voz baja, acurrucándose cómodamente a su lado cuando finalmente sueltan sus penes y se secan las manos sin cuidado en sus camisas. —Bien —murmura, la somnolencia une fuerzas con la saciedad para calmar sus palabras.

—¿Lo fue? —Donghae ronronea cansado, inclinando la cabeza para besar el cabello negro de Hyukjae. Siente a Hyukjae encogerse de hombros contra él mientras le devuelve el abrazo. Intenta patear el edredón pero rápidamente se da por vencido y se conforma con entrelazar sus piernas.

—Tú. Esto. Todo —Hyukjae suspira cálidamente contra su cuello, claramente listo para quedarse dormido—. Gracias.

Donghae tararea, acomodándose tranquilamente con el peso de Hyukjae encima de él. —Podría decir lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Dental Dam o barrera bucal: una alternativa para tener sexo oral seguro (anal o vaginal).


	4. Chapter 4

La luz finalmente lo despierta. Hyukjae gime y se gira para enterrar su rostro en la almohada mientras agarra las mantas más cerca. El movimiento hace que su cuerpo se mueva suavemente contra el colchón, lo que instantáneamente le llama la atención sobre el hecho de que solo está usando una camiseta. Sus ojos se abren de golpe con una mezcla de sorpresa y recuerdo y gruñe, inclinando su rostro más hacia la almohada. —Joder —murmura. _Qué jodida broma._

Se asoma para inspeccionar la habitación, confirmando que Donghae no está. No pierde tiempo en echarse las mantas sobre la cara y gruñir de frustración. _Eso fue un error. Error; error; error. Jieun engañándome no hace que esté bien que yo también lo haga. Mierda. Y Donghae..._ El calor y el aire pesado ya no lo satisfacen, se pone la manta hasta la cintura. _Es culpa de Donghae._ Puede sentir su sangre apresurándose contra las vueltas de sus vasos sanguíneos mientras trata de justificar la noche anterior. _¡Ni siquiera fue sexo! Él simplemente... me comió en todos los sentidos..._

—¿A quién estoy engañando? —Hyukjae se ríe sin alegría, frotándose los ojos—. Eso fue sexo. —Su piel se calienta cuando las sensaciones seguían bailando en su piel... de los brazos de Donghae alrededor de su cuerpo, sus labios contra los suyos, su boca alrededor de su pene, su lengua lamiendo su ano—. Eso... definitivamente fue sexo —susurra, sentándose lentamente. Él mira desconcertado la mancha de corrida sobre su camisa, apretujada con los pliegues y pegándose acusadoramente a los hilos.

Hyukjae se inclina hacia atrás para sacarse su camiseta, tirándola descuidadamente al suelo y dejándolo desnudo. Se empuja para caminar hacia los cajones, buscando algo para ponerse. Mira el pantalón gris y el bóxer negro que aún están en el suelo y, después de ponerse una camisa negra sobre su torso, decide ponérselos, ya que de todos modos están casi limpios.

Intenta frotar el ceño fruncido mientras camina hacia la puerta del dormitorio, preguntándose si Donghae todavía está aquí. _Bueno; es su culpa._ Al abrir la puerta, avanza con una falsa confianza. _Cómo puede ser que alguien..._

Donghae está en su cocina con una camiseta de dibujos animados que sabe que debió haber sacado de su cajón mientras dormía, frente a la estufa y aumentando la pila de panqueques a su lado. Se gira ante el sonido de Hyukjae dirigiéndose hacia él, una sonrisa fácil estira sus labios aunque sus ojos están ensombrecidos con cierta vacilación. —No está horneado, pero sigue siendo dulce.

Hyukjae le devuelve la sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando su peso. —Los panqueques siempre son buenos —la sonrisa de Donghae se relaja y se ensancha de nuevo, esta vez aparecen arrugas naturales alrededor de sus ojos. Se vuelve hacia la sartén y deja a Hyukjae suspirar y llevar una mano a su mejilla para sostener su cabeza. Los ojos de Hyukjae parpadean entre el cabello negro desordenado y los panqueques humeantes, la culpa se unió a la vergüenza para formar grilletes dentro de su pecho. _¿Cómo puede ser culpa de alguien más que mía?_

—Oye —dice Donghae, colocando un par de panqueques en un plato y colocándolo en la mesa frente a Hyukjae—. Puedes empezar; tengo un par más que hacer —mira la expresión perdida de Hyukjae y extiende su brazo para pellizcar su nariz.

—¡Oye! —Hyukjae frunce el ceño, cubriendo su nariz con una expresión ofendida—. ¡¿Por que fue eso?!

—Estás pensando demasiado —dice Donghae, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para ponerse encorvado al nivel de sus ojos—. Mira; seré franco. ¿Puedo ser franco?

Hyukjae sonríe amargamente, asintiendo con un breve suspiro por la nariz que le calienta los dedos. —Por supuesto.

—Bien —fijando la mirada de Hyukjae con la suya seria, continúa—. Están pasando muchas cosas y se ha vuelto más complicado. Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía estaré aquí, y no estemos incómodos. Somos amigos de sexo telefónico, ¿recuerdas? No voy a empezar a molestarte con el matrimonio. Tienes tiempo para resolver las cosas con Jieun. Entonces, no te estreses por lo que hicimos porque ese sería el efecto opuesto —se ríe, el humor saltó en sus ojos y rápidamente hizo piruetas—. Estará bien, Hyukjae; pase lo que pase. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

Hyukjae se muerde el labio preocupado, sus ojos brillan con incertidumbre durante un vulnerable par de segundos antes de que se estrelle contra la oscura cresta de su iris. —Bueno. El quemado es tuyo.

Las cejas de Donghae se juntan y se elevan junto con su confusión. —¿Qué? —a la mención de lo quemado, el olor característico se registra y gira—. ¡Mierda!

Hyukjae observa mientras él corre hacia la sartén y espera a que Donghae se dé la vuelta, un panqueque tan negro como la espátula sostenida sobre el plato. Él resopla divertido, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estupendo. Tíralo.

—¡¿Tirarlo?! —Donghae lo mira desafiante, dejando caer el panqueque sobre los demás y poniendo la espátula en la mesa—. ¡Eso sería un desperdicio! —respondiendo a un desafío que nadie le dio, lo agarra entre sus dedos y se lo lleva a los labios para morderlo. El calor le quema la boca en el momento en que sus dedos finalmente lo detectan y hace un sonido ahogado de dolor, apresurándose a arrojar el plato de manera segura antes de correr al fregadero—. ¡Mierda!

Hyukjae se derrumba sobre la mesa por la risa, presionando su frente contra sus antebrazos. —Eres un desastre.

—Sí, bueno, ya somos dos —dice mientras mete la lengua en el chorro de agua fría.

* * *

Después de un día de holgazanear en la casa de Hyukjae y abrazarse a escondidas cada vez que podía, lo cual era muy a menudo, Donghae estaba orgulloso de notarlo, finalmente se fue a casa para holgazanear en su propio apartamento. Había sacado con éxito la camiseta de los Looney Tunes de debajo de la nariz de Hyukjae y la había arrojado a una esquina al lado de la almohada, dejando la sonrisa de Piolín extendida sobre su parte del colchón.

Después de una ducha que lo rodea con los aromas familiares de sus propios artículos de tocador, se echa sobre el sofá para revisar sus mensajes y ver un concurso de canto en la televisión. Le envía un mensaje de texto a Hyukjae "miyoung parece un malvavisco" echando un vistazo a la chica con el vestido blanco esponjoso en la pantalla antes de comprobar los remitentes de los mensajes recientes; Jessica, Siwon y Changmin. Entrecerrando los ojos al ver el nombre de su exnovia a pesar de la esperada pero poco apreciada punzada en su pecho, lo ignora rebeldemente a favor de abrir el de Changmin.

**7:47 pm; Shim Changmin**

amigoooo vamos a beberrrr tarado

Pone los ojos en blanco y se pone de costado, mirando directamente al televisor mientras descansa la cabeza en el apoyabrazos. 'No' responde, no está de humor para beber cerveza cuando el vino más fino aún puede saborearse en su lengua si se concentra.

La respuesta es tan rápida que parpadea sorprendido por el nuevo globo del mensaje.

**10:18 pm; Shim Changmin**

jódete

Sonríe con ironía, saliendo de la conversación para comprobar el de Siwon.

**3:23 pm; Choi Siwon**

Mira tu correo electrónico.

 _Contundente y al grano como de costumbre._ La pereza encadena a Donghae al sofá hasta que recuerda el mensaje de Jessica. Inmediatamente se levanta para agarrar su computadora, dejando su teléfono en el sofá.

La pantalla del teléfono se enciende justo cuando regresa y lo desbloquea después de sentarse y encender su computadora. Abre la respuesta de Hyukjae inmediatamente.

**10:20 pm; Lee Hyukjae**

malvadiscooooo. sojung parece una bola de arroz

Dirige su atención a la televisión y se ríe, feliz de que Hyukjae de hecho esté viendo lo mismo que él y notando a la chica a la que debe estar refiriéndose: su vestido blanco tiene un rectángulo grueso bordado en el centro desde el dobladillo hasta la cintura, recordándole al onigiri. Escanea a las mujeres que puede ver en el escenario y al ver un vestido rojo le envía un mensaje de texto 'fresa'.

El correo electrónico de Siwon es más impactante de lo que Donghae estaba preparado: la empresa se está actualizando a un nuevo sistema y él es uno de los empleados que deben trabajar horas extra para garantizar que la transición se desarrolle sin problemas. Mira fijamente a la fuente con sus presuntuosos sellos serif, imaginando fácilmente cuánto trabajo le tomará no solo a él, sino al resto de su sector, aprender a usarla. —Los peluches no deberían ser tan complicados; mantén tus cosas técnicas lejos de mí —se queja, arrojando su teléfono suavemente a un lado para dar una respuesta cordial. Una vez hecho esto, envía a su jefe y amigo una imagen de un pato enojado a su cuenta de correo electrónico personal antes de mirar a los concursantes mientras abre sus mensajes nuevamente.

Mira el nombre de Jessica y finalmente se rinde, abriendo el mensaje.

**7:12 pm; Jung Jessica**

Hola. ¡Ha sido un tiempo! Deberíamos pasar el rato y ver cómo te va. ¿Almuerzo?

Donghae mira el mensaje en silencio, irritado por la implicación de que _él_ es el que estaría teniendo problemas. Considera ignorarlo, pero la posibilidad de que Jessica encuentre ese gesto como debilidad o prueba de que él no está mejor es peor que reunirse con ella. _De todos modos, ¿qué podría pasar?_ Él responde y luego se pone de pie para prepararse para la cama, solo revisa su teléfono justo antes de acurrucarse en la cama.

**10:45 pm; Lee Hyukjae**

plátano. buenas noches.

* * *

—Te ves mejor —señala Lily, recogiendo un trozo de carne con cuidado con sus palillos—. Más brillante. ¿Verdad Show?

—Fabuloso —responde, sin siquiera mirar a Hyukjae. Ignorando el puñetazo en el hombro, pasa la página de su novela.

—Atento como siempre, Show —sonríe Hyukjae, complacido de tener solo un par de ojos perceptivos clavados en su rostro—. He aprendido a hornear. El chocolate hace que todo sea mejor, ¿verdad?

Lily se apresura a cubrir la boca de Alan para evitar el comentario mordaz que seguramente seguirá. —¡Claro que lo hace! Y en ese dato, voy a reclutarte como mi sirviente personal. Hazme postres —ordena majestuosamente, incorporándose e inclinando la cara para bajar la mirada hacia él.

—Hazlos tú mismo —sonríe Hyukjae, empujando su silla hacia atrás cuando Lily comienza a hurgar en sus cajones.

—Iniciar una pelea en su oficina es una mala idea, Eunhyuk —dice Alan, deslizando un marca página en la novela antes de dejarlo en su bolso y alcanzar el resto de su almuerzo—. Está armada.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —Ella _no_ esta... ¡¿Eso es un cuchillo?! —poniéndose de pie y llevando su recipiente con él, rápidamente retrocede mientras Lily blande el abrecartas amenazadoramente—. ¡Bien, lo siento! No más sarcasmos —promete, permaneciendo a una distancia segura hasta que Lily lo suelta.

—Háblame de tu amigo —dice con los ojos entrecerrados—, y lo soltaré.

—Está bien, está bien —dice Hyukjae con un bocado, Alan levanta una ceja, aunque honestamente no se sorprende de que comiera incluso cuando él estuviera en peligro—. No tenías que amenazarme.

Lily le lanza una mirada de incredulidad mientras deja caer el abrecartas en el cajón. —¿En serio? ¡También lo hizo! Evitas el tema como si te quemara si dices su nombre. —Hyukjae frunce el ceño pensando en la observación.

—Hablando de eso —comienza Alan—, ¿ya sabes su nombre?

—Oh —Hyukjae parpadea, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios—, sí. Donghae. Nos encontramos; si pueden creerlo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —suspira Lily—, mi mejor amigo no es escalofriante —ella se ríe cuando tanto Hyukjae como Alan la miran—. ¡Oye! Solo llamarse así es un poco extraño. Y deja de hacer pucheros Show; tú también eres mi mejor amigo.

Hyukjae termina su comida primero e intenta robar algunos condimentos de los fideos de Lily mientras Alan se encorva sobre el escritorio. —Oye —dice Alan, dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la tapa de plástico encima de la mesa—. Todos deberíamos conocernos en algún momento.

Hyukjae se estremece cuando sus palillos son golpeados de nuevo. —¿Conocer a quién?

—¡Gran idea! —Lily está de acuerdo, acercando su cuenco a su pecho y fuera del alcance de Hyukjae—. Me encantaría conocer a quien esté haciendo feliz a Eunhyuk.

—Ustedes hacen que suene como si fuera mi esposa —se burla Hyukjae, echándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos.

—Esposo —corrige Lily, viendo cómo el sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Hyukjae. Intercambia una mirada sospechosa con Alan y se vuelve hacia su computadora—. Entonces, ¿alguna noticia sobre IU?

Alan no se pierde el aura abatida que pesa sobre su amigo. Hyukjae dice, —La vi besando a un chico en un restaurante.

—Oh, Eunhyuk —dice Lily suavemente, el dolor tiñe su voz mientras cierra un correo electrónico y se vuelve hacia ellos—. Esperaba estar equivocada.

—¿Sobre qué? —Alan pregunta; confusión en la mirada que le da antes de cambiar de opinión—. Necesitas hablar con ella —le dice a Hyukjae.

—Lo sé —responde en voz baja, mirando hacia las tablas del suelo—. Lo sé.

* * *

Hyukjae escucha a Jieun hurgar en su cocina mientras él pone la mesa, una extraña sensación se agita en su estómago al saber que ella está a solo unos metros de la habitación donde había explorado con Donghae, y aún más cerca de la mesa donde había tenido una cena agridulce. Sus ojos vagaron por su apartamento, encontrando que podía asociar tantos componentes con Donghae a pesar de que el hombre solo había venido una vez... cenar en la mesa, jugar en la cocina, jugar en su dormitorio, la bañera donde había lo 'conocido' por primera vez, el sofá donde lo había tenido. _Debería mostrarle el balcón la próxima vez._ Sacude la cabeza rápidamente, descartando el pensamiento con inquietud y volviéndose para ver a Jieun sacar un libro de su armario.

Ella lo enfrenta con una expresión curiosa, levantándolo para que la vea. —No sabía que horneabas.

Se ríe nerviosamente, con una mano agarrándose la camisa debajo del banco con nerviosismo mientras coloca el otro brazo sobre el mostrador de la cocina casualmente. —No lo hago; realmente no. Todavía lo estoy entendiendo.

Ella tararea mientras hojea el libro, prestando más atención a las fotos que a las recetas. —Me siento como un postre ahora —bromea, sus labios se estiran en una bonita sonrisa.

—Yo también —le devuelve la sonrisa; en su rostro la imagen de la tranquilidad a pesar del peso retorcido en su estómago. Cobarde—. ¿Oye, Jieun?

—¿Si? —ella continúa hojeando el libro, solo mirando hacia arriba cuando él permanece en silencio—. ¿Hyukjae?

 _Vamos. Pregúntale ahora. Dile que lo sabes. Dile lo que hiciste._ El miedo estrangula las palabras en su garganta. Sonriendo con ironía, niega con la cabeza. —Nada.

Ella lo mira con curiosidad por un momento antes de dejarlo pasar, regresando sus pensamientos a las imágenes de postres horneados. —Como quieras.

* * *

El domingo por la noche de la semana siguiente Donghae se encuentra sentado en un reservado de un restaurante examinando el menú sin hacer nada. Su pie golpea con inquietud el suelo mientras lee sus opciones de nuevo, el silencio envuelve la mesa mientras Jessica hace lo mismo. Una camarera se acerca y toma sus pedidos rápidamente, mirándolos con extrañeza cuando siente la tensión en la atmósfera. Ella se va en el momento en que confirman sus elecciones, lanzándoles una mirada por encima del hombro antes de escapar a la cocina.

Jessica mira a los clientes alegres y ruidosos antes de volver su mirada a la penumbra de su mesa. —Entonces —intenta, forzando un tono ligero—. ¿Como has estado?

Donghae la mira fijamente, tratando de descifrar la emoción dominante hacia ella. _Nostalgia. Lamento. Amor._ —Bastante bien, en realidad. — _Odio. Resentimiento. Nada_ —. El trabajo estará muy atareado, así que no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. — _Afecto. Todo. Culpa_ —. También he estado saliendo mucho con un nuevo amigo. — _Enfado_ —. Así que ha sido genial. — _Dolor_.

—¡Genial! —dice alegremente, la preocupación y el alivio se mezclan en sus ojos—. Genial.

Un silencio incómodo cae sobre ellos, pegajoso en su piel como una telaraña. —¿Así que... cómo has estado?

Su sonrisa tiene un toque de tensión en los bordes. —He estado bien. El trabajo está bien y Soo me ha estado contando las historias más extrañas.

La incomodidad se desvanece lentamente en una conversación casi fácil y amigable a medida que avanza la cena, los temas sobre sus amigos les dan un terreno mutuo. —Y Changmin pensó que sería una buena idea hacer que Yunho hiciera karaoke cuando estuviera borracho —se ríe Donghae, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la imagen mental—. Digamos que no fue una buena idea.

—¿Qué tan mala idea fue? —pregunta Jessica, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

—Yunho-se-convirtió-en-un-ahjumma-y-cantó-trot-muy-horrible. —Donghae sonríe ampliamente para compartir el humor en el recuerdo—. No fue bonito.

—Me lo imagino —dice—, suena como si fuera tan malo como Soo usando un mankini.

—¿Un _qué_? —pregunta incrédulo, la palabra extranjera pasando por su cabeza.

Jessica saca su móvil y reenvía la imagen. —Revisa tu teléfono.

Donghae lo hace de inmediato. —Oh Dios mío.

—Lo sé —sonríe.

—Oh, Dios mío —repite, mirando el material verde que se extiende sobre el cuerpo de su amiga y que no cubre mucho en absoluto—. Oh Dios mío.

La atmósfera cómoda adquiere una ventaja competitiva en el momento en que Jessica menciona a su novio durante el postre. —Su nombre es Taecyeon y es encantador. Somos realmente felices.

—Bien por ti —dice Donghae mientras la amargura punza en su lengua—. Estoy feliz por ti. — _Y lo estaré. Luego._

—Gracias —sonríe bellamente, aunque una ligera tensión endurece sus ojos—. ¿Has conocido a alguien?

 _Bueno... no lo hagas Donghae; no lo hagas. Ella está jugando contigo._ —He conocido a un chico y es maravilloso. — _A la mierda esa estupidez._

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, la ofensa cruza su expresión. —¿Un _hombre_?

Donghae resopla y baja la voz; los otros comensales son ruidosos y es poco probable que escuchen, pero las precauciones no hacen daño. —¿Por qué estás sorprendida? Sabes que no me importa el género.

—¿No fui lo suficientemente buena? ¿Te he apartado de las mujeres? —sisea, sus ojos se entrecerraron a la defensiva.

Donghae parpadea hacia ella, estupefacto. —¿Qué? ¡No! Él es realmente...

—¿O acabas de recurrir a los hombres porque no estás listo para el amor de nuevo? Sí, debe ser así —suspira, cortando su pastel de forma demasiado agresiva con su cuchara.

Donghae gime de irritación, mirándola con disgusto. —Te lo dije, Jess; persona, no género.

—Así que ahora eres gay —ella concluye, continuando cuando Donghae la mira boquiabierto—, fuiste heterosexual conmigo... ¡siete años es mucho tiempo! y eso no funcionó, así que ahora eres gay.

Donghae se pregunta si hundirse y dejar que su rostro se encuentre con la mesa sería demasiado dramático. —No funciona de esa manera —suspira, frotándose el ojo con cansancio—. No importa con quién termine, siempre me gustarán los hombres y las mujeres. Mi sexualidad no depende de otras personas.

Jessica se toma un largo minuto para pensar mientras Donghae espera con cautela. —No entiendo —dice finalmente mientras los celos se atenúan, una disculpa evidente en sus ojos.

—Sé que no —dice, sintiendo no por primera vez que su ex amante de mucho tiempo es un extraña—. Lo sé.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente, sus ojos recorren la mesa antes de suspirar suavemente y encontrar su mirada decepcionada. —Lo siento. Estoy simplemente... emocional en este momento.

—Es un cambio —dice Donghae, su tono de broma con un borde de irritación. Haciendo una mueca imperceptible al oírlo, continúa—, lo siento; es solo que... has estado distante.

—Lo sé —poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Jessica sonríe sombríamente—. Pensé que sería lo mejor ya que tienes la tendencia a... aferrarte. Quería que siguiera adelante rápidamente. Todavía lo hago, pero no estoy ayudando. Lo siento. Quiero que seas feliz, Donghae.

Hirviendo a fuego lento la frustración cediendo ligeramente, Donghae le da una sonrisa más suave. —¿Incluso si no lo entiendes?

Los ojos cautelosos pierden su aire de protección para revelar un arrepentimiento sincero. —Lo siento.

Cuando se separan después de la cena, y se ponen de acuerdo a pasar más tiempo separados antes de intentar encontrarse de nuevo, Donghae deambula sin rumbo fijo antes de terminar en un parque. Se mece en un columpio y mira hacia el cielo oscuro, la tranquilidad no se convierte del todo en silencio con crujidos, cantos de pájaros y las cadenas chirriantes del columpio que lo mantienen conectado con el mundo.

Su teléfono llega a su oído antes de que se dé cuenta. —Hyukjae-e —se queja, ignorando a la mujer que pasea a su perro en la acera, cuya cabeza gira hacia él ante el sonido inesperado.

_—¿Estás borracho?_

—No, en realidad —inclina la cabeza, comenzando a balancearse un poco más alto—. Las chicas son estúpidas.

_—Otra vez esto no._

—¡Pero es en serio! Me reuní con Jess y fue incómodo y luego estuvo más o menos y luego bien y luego ella fue estúpida.

_—¿Qué?_

—¿Puedes venir? Estoy recibiendo miradas raras —dice Donghae, mirando directamente a la dama. Ella se burla de él y luego continúa, su perro tira ansiosamente de la correa.

_—¿Ahora?_

—¡Ahora, sí! Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección.

_—Tan demandante._

—Oye, tú también estás molesto. ¡Vamos a acurrucarnos!

 _—¡¿Cómo diablos supiste eso?!_ —la voz de Hyukjae es incrédula y hace reír a Donghae.

—Poderes psíquicos. ¡Te veré en un rato! —cuelga antes de que Hyukjae pueda protestar e inmediatamente le envía un mensaje de texto con la dirección antes de brincar del columpio para correr parte del camino a casa.

* * *

Hyukjae se encuentra en el pasillo de un apartamento mucho más lujoso que el suyo. El suyo es lo suficientemente grande, el alquiler le permite ahorrar dinero mientras se queda en una casa agradable, pero solo por haber visto el exterior del edificio, pudo decir que el de Donghae debe ser más caro. Camina por el pasillo en busca del número correcto y finalmente lo encuentra al final; la última puerta a la izquierda. _Entonces él también tendrá ventanas en dos paredes._ Toca y solo tiene que esperar un momento antes de que la puerta se abra para revelar a un Donghae sonriente vestido con un pijama cubierto de nubes. —Bueno, entonces —dice, mirando la ropa de dormir blanca y azul—. Eso fue inesperado.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco y lo arrastra adentro, cerrando la puerta. —No te sienta excluido; también tengo uno para ti.

Hyukjae observa el material ligeramente rígido que se aferra holgadamente al cuerpo del otro. —Tu ropa no me va a quedar.

Donghae resopla y le golpea ligeramente la espalda. —Lo sé perfectamente. Los compré el fin de semana pasado, por si acaso.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se entrecierran con sospecha. —¿Por si acaso qué?

Donghae sonríe emocionado. —¡Fiesta de pijamas! Tengo una plataforma que es perfecta para eso. ¡Te mostrare! —agarra la muñeca de Hyukjae y comienza a llevarlo por el pasillo, pero luego se detiene abruptamente—. Oh, un recorrido, cierto —señala la puerta en la pared izquierda más cercana a la puerta principal—. Lavandería —señalando la puerta de al lado, dice—, estudio, y luego el baño y mi dormitorio están al final —se gira a la derecha y Hyukjae mira de frente para ver el respaldo de un sofá verde frente a un juego de estantes que llega al techo con un televisor en el centro—. La cocina está al otro lado de esta pared —termina Donghae antes de arrastrarlo hacia adelante—. Iré a buscarte el pijama. ¡Echa un vistazo!

Hyukjae observa mientras camina por la amplia sala de estar abierta y desaparece en el dormitorio. Gira asombrado ante el enorme espacio, seguro de que podría encajar su dormitorio en él cuatro veces. A la izquierda del sofá hay una mesa de comedor colocada de lado a lo largo de la ventana grande, que da una vista a parte del balcón y más allá de la ciudad. A la derecha de la mesa hay una cocina con una configuración similar a la suya, aunque con electrodomésticos más bonitos, nota, y a la izquierda hay una gran plataforma de madera tan amplia como su dormitorio. El piso elevado está flanqueado por ventanas del piso al techo, que ofrecen una vista bastante espectacular de los otros edificios. Aunque supone que la vista será aburrida durante el día, la oscuridad de la noche intercalada con las luces de la ciudad es ciertamente bonita.

Jadea cuando algo se le arrojan abruptamente a la cabeza. Coge la ropa y lo mira. —¡Oye!

Donghae se ríe de él, agarrando algo debajo de su brazo. —¡Ve a cambiarte! Prepararé el futón.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja. —No estabas bromeando sobre la pijamada, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —sonríe descaradamente—. ¡Ahora ve!

Hyukjae mira el pijama blanco estampado con animales rosados, azules y verdes. —¿Qué diablos es esto de todos modos? ¿Son estos elefantes? ¿Burros?

—No tengo ni idea —Donghae se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia la plataforma para desplegar el futón con algunos movimientos.

Hyukjae suspira y decide complacerlo, caminando hacia la última puerta a la izquierda. La habitación de Donghae es notablemente más grande que la suya; dejando espacio para una cama doble, un gran armario y una cómoda. Hyukjae pasa un momento admirándolo antes de aburrirse. Deja su mochila en la alfombra y se quita la chaqueta, doblándola y colocándola sobre la colcha antes de que su camiseta y pantalón se unan. Se deja los calcetines puestos antes de subirse el pantalón del pijama, la pretina apenas logra sujetarlos contra su cuerpo. La parte superior abotonada es lo suficientemente grande; solo un poco demasiado suelto, pero no vale la pena preocuparse. Mira a su alrededor en busca de un espejo y se decide por el armario, sonriendo cuando se revela un espejo de cuerpo entero. —¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmura, mirando su reflejo de arriba abajo. _Terrible. Un completo desastre._

Decide cepillarse los dientes antes de unirse a Donghae, tomándose un momento para mirar el largo baño. _Al menos no tiene una bañera,_ piensa con aire de suficiencia.

Para cuando entra a la sala de estar, Donghae ha tendido el futón sobre la plataforma y está sentado en él, mirando hacia afuera. Con el tamaño pequeño del futón, parece que está flotando en un lago de madera. —Oh —dice Donghae mientras se acerca—, ¿puedes apagar la luz? El interruptor está allí.

Hyukjae lo hace después de varias direcciones y luego busca a tientas su camino de regreso a la plataforma, esquivando por poco la mesa del comedor. Su pie se balancea directamente hacia el borde de madera, enviándolo a caer hacia adelante y agarrándose el pie mientras Donghae se ríe. —¡Mierda! Deja de joder reír; eso duele, maldita sea! —Las risas de Donghae solo se convierten en carcajadas. Exasperado, Hyukjae intenta ignorar el dolor punzante en su pie y se arrastra hacia el bulto negro que ilumina las luces exteriores. Tan pronto como está lo suficientemente cerca, ataca, dando un grito de batalla antes de saltar. Golpea el pecho de Donghae, dándole algunos buenos golpes antes de que el otro se calme lo suficiente como para reaccionar.

—¡Oye! —Donghae se queja con una sonrisa incluso cuando los golpes provocan un dolor sordo en su torso. En lugar de contraatacar, extiende los brazos ampliamente para arrastrarlo hacia adelante en un abrazo de oso. Hyukjae choca contra él y gruñe ante el impacto, cambiando rápidamente de táctica al pellizcar—. ¡Ay! Detente —Donghae hace una mueca, devolviéndole algunos pellizcos.

Su batalla dura cinco largos minutos que los deja tumbados sobre la dura plataforma, el futón torcido y sonrisas tontas en sus rostros. —Eres un idiota —dice Hyukjae, pateando con su pie ileso sin entusiasmo contra la espinilla de Donghae.

Donghae resopla y rueda continuamente hasta que llega al futón. Se sienta para acomodarlo de nuevo y le hace señas a Hyukjae con un movimiento de cabeza. —No estaba bromeando sobre acurrucarnos.

Hyukjae da un suspiro exagerado y se arrastra, todavía consciente de su pie. Se acomodan en el futón y se cubren con la manta una vez que se acomodan, con la cabeza en la almohada y brazos relajados sobre el otro. Hyukjae siente que la mano de Donghae agarra la suya que está entre ellos y la sostiene ligera pero segura; un vínculo casual entre ellos. —¿Entonces qué pasó? —pregunta, esforzándose por distinguir los rasgos del rostro de Donghae mientras trata de averiguar si sus ojos ya han terminado de adaptarse. Puede sentir el cuerpo de Donghae tensarse bajo la curva de su brazo.

—¿Podemos hablar de tu día primero? —Donghae pregunta en cambio—. Tengo la sensación de que hablar de Jess podría convertirse en una perorata.

Hyukjae bufó con seca diversión, acariciando su espalda con una mezcla de comprensión y burla. —Almorcé en la oficina. Rainie y Show volvieron a molestarme y me obligaron a comer vegetales.

Donghae bufó con una risa inesperada. —¿Verduras durante el día?

—Verduras para el almuerzo —corrige, sonando a la vez afectuoso y exasperado—. Nos turnamos para ir a uno de nuestros lugares de trabajo y comer verduras. Fue idea de Show. —Puede sentir la cálida ráfaga de aire acariciar su rostro cuando Donghae se ríe suavemente de nuevo.

—Suena bien. —Un breve silencio lleno de suaves caricias a través del edredón se prolonga por unos momentos—. Entonces, ¿qué más pasó? Pareces desanimado.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo —murmura Hyukjae, moviéndose un poco hacia adelante. El brazo de Donghae lo acerca más hasta que sus caras están lo suficientemente cerca para verse con claridad. Hyukjae se da cuenta de que sus ojos han terminado de ajustarse; las luces en movimiento reflejadas de los autos recorren suavemente los contornos de la cara del otro en rojos y blanquecinos—. La vi con ese chico de nuevo —dice en voz baja, suspirando cuando Donghae pone su rostro en su cuello y lo envuelve en un capullo de miembros y edredón—. ¿Estás tratando de asfixiarme? —murmura en su piel, lamiendo sus labios repentinamente secos.

Donghae tararea negativamente. —Estoy haciendo mi mejor impresión de un koala —dice sarcásticamente—. Embriaguez constante incluida.

Hyukjae frunce el ceño confundido incluso mientras mete su brazo debajo de la cintura de Donghae para abrazarlo, moviéndose para ayudar a Donghae a hacer lo mismo. —¿Qué es un koala?

—Es un... no-oso —Donghae dice inútilmente—. Te mostraré una foto más tarde —agrega con desdén—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Jieun?

—Haré, eh... ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme, y mucho menos qué hacer. — _Ambos tenemos la culpa, de todos modos_ — _._ Los dos somos tan malos.

Las cejas de Donghae se fruncen e inclina la cara hacia abajo para descansar la barbilla contra el cabello de Hyukjae. —Creo que ambos necesitan hablar. También necesitas averiguar lo que quieres.

Hyukjae mira las luces que bailan sobre la piel bronceada y hacen que el cabello oscuro se ilumine brevemente. —No lo sé —susurra, retirando su brazo de encima del edredón para meterlo debajo de él para un abrazo más cálido.

Donghae mira hacia adelante contemplativamente. —Bueno, trata de averiguar cuál es tu posición antes de que alguien tome la decisión por ti.

Hyukjae tararea mientras se pregunta si Donghae se refería a él mismo o a Jieun. _Demonios, podría haberse referido al... chico de Jieun._ —¿Podemos hablar de ti ahora? —pregunta en voz baja, queriendo sacudirse la atmósfera pesada.

—Oh —dice Donghae con un parpadeo—, tiempo de la perorata. —Retira su brazo hacia el calor debajo de la manta y acaricia la nuca de Hyukjae inconscientemente mientras recuerda su cena—. Bueno, Jess y yo acordamos encontrarnos y estuvo bien al principio; jodidamente incómodo pero bien. Hablamos de Soo y eso fue genial y luego comenzó a hablar de ella y su _novio_ y cómo es tan increíble, genial y mejor que yo, implícito, de todos modos, y luego te mencioné, sin nombres, no te preocupes —agrega cuando Hyukjae se pone rígido en sus brazos—, y luego ella dijo que yo era _gay_. ¡Ella no lo entiende!

Con la mente tambaleándose ligeramente por la rápida entrega de la perorata, Hyukjae pregunta, —¿No entiende qué? Estar con un chico es ser gay, ¿no?

Donghae gime de molestia pero acaricia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hyukjae como si dijera que la irritación, en su mayor parte, no está dirigida a él. —No todo el tiempo. De acuerdo, entonces, soy bi o pan, dependiendo de qué tan precisa quieras que sea la definición. El punto es que no me importa el género. Las mujeres son sexys y también los hombres, pero eso no es de lo que te enamoras, ¿de acuerdo? Es la persona, no lo que tiene entre las piernas. Hombre, mujer, cis o trans o género queer o lo que sea; me gusta la gente por ser quien es. Salir con un hombre no me convierte en gay, al igual que salir con una mujer no me convierte en heterosexual; siempre me gustará quien me atraiga.

Hyukjae aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar mientras Donghae concentra sus pensamientos y respira. —Creo que entiendo el tema del género, pero ¿te gustan todos? ¿Puedes salir con una sola persona?

Donghae se ríe divertido, volviendo a acariciar con sus dedos a través de los pelos en la base de su cráneo. —Por favor; tengo buen gusto. No me gusta _todos_. ¿Te gustan todas las mujeres que ves?

—Uh —Hyukjae siente que su rostro se sonroja y lo entierra en el cuello de Donghae—. No. Me gustan muchas, pero no a todas.

—Bueno, ahí tienes —con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, Donghae continúa—. Encuentro a algunas personas atractivas y otras no. Es como cualquier otra persona, pero el género no es un factor. Lo importante es la propia persona.

Hyukjae reflexiona sobre esto, tomándose su tiempo para dejar que la información se establezca entre los conceptos erróneos anteriores. —Puedo entender eso.

—Gracias, joder —sonríe Donghae, acurrucándose y presionando su sonrisa contra la frente de Hyukjae—. Eres oficialmente más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas con las que he hablado.

—Menos mal —murmura Hyukjae, el calor lo tiene un poco somnoliento—. No es que sea difícil; simplemente no sabía que era posible.

Donghae tararea con curiosidad, resistiendo el extraño impulso de lamer su piel, no queriendo que Hyukjae se sienta en conflicto mientras resuelve sus problemas. —Puedo, por cierto. Estar con una sola persona. Atracción hacia quien sea o no; soy leal. Puedes confiar en mí en eso.

Sus largos dedos agarran la parte superior del pijama ligeramente tosco, inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para besar la mandíbula de Donghae. Sus labios se demoran en la piel suave tensamente estirada sobre el hueso duro antes de volver la cabeza a la curva de su cuello, acomodándose mejor. —Lo sé —dice mientras las manos de Donghae continúan acariciando su espalda y piel—. Confío en ti. —La suave sonrisa de Donghae perdura incluso cuando Hyukjae le sigue diciendo—. Incluso si eres un pervertido.

—¿Soy el pervertido? —meneando las cejas juguetonamente, baja su brazo para descansar su mano en el trasero de Hyukjae—. Está bien, soy un pervertido —admite mientras su mano tantea descaradamente una nalga, riendo cuando Hyukjae se convierte en una masa de codos y rodillas en represalia.

—Definitivamente eres el pervertido —dice Hyukjae después de darse por vencido, dejando que la mano de Donghae permanezca a favor de acariciarlo. Sus risas rápidamente se convierten en risitas hasta que se ríen en la cara del otro, los cuerpos tiemblan pero las manos se aferran tenazmente a la carne regordeta. Mientras sus risas se apagan, la diversión sigue tirando de sus labios, Hyukjae se sorprende de lo cómodo que se siente: proximidad cercana, posición comprometida y hormigueo en la piel con recuerdos de toques anteriores, pero su cuerpo no está del todo lleno de lujuria. Sus ojos parpadean para encontrarse con los de Donghae, la familiaridad lo tranquiliza.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —Donghae pregunta, con un tono de burla en su voz, pero el brillo de las luces de la ciudad en sus ojos refleja una intención genuina.

Hyukjae tararea en consideración, inclinando su cabeza en la almohada para mostrar. —¿Cómo decides quién es el activo? —pregunta sin pensar, solo dándose cuenta de que había sentido curiosidad después de haber hablado.

Los ojos de Donghae se arrugan con diversión y no con ofensa, para su alivio. —Haces que suene como un trato comercial —bromea, apretándole el trasero para divertirse. Él sonríe ampliamente cuando Hyukjae lo mira—. Es menos una asignación y más quien quiera, de verdad. No hay ninguna obligación en eso. Por ejemplo —observa cómo el rostro de Hyukjae se tensa mientras pasa el dedo por la hendidura que siente a través de la parte inferior del pijama, cavando para agregar presión pero manteniendo su toque lo suficientemente ligero como para no ser invasivo—. Esto te hace sentir incómodo, así que, por supuesto, no iría más lejos a menos que tú quisieras. No hay reglas; se trata de placer mutuo.

—Cuanto más lo dices, más se parece a cualquier otro —dice Hyukjae en voz baja, fijando su mirada en el pómulo de Donghae—. Eso no suena tan diferente —agrega, sin dar más detalles sobre si el 'eso' se refiere a la sexualidad o al sexo en sí. Sus ojos vuelven a los de Donghae cuando el otro se inclina hacia adelante para besar el puente de su nariz y luego su labio superior.

—Lo entiendes —dice, su voz lo suficientemente profunda como para que Hyukjae casi pueda sentir las vibraciones en su piel. Hyukjae sonríe brevemente antes de besar sus labios suavemente, el consuelo lo adormece en un estado de calma.

La culpa es lo último que tiene en mente en ese momento.


End file.
